The Daycare Man
by Thecursednoodle
Summary: A series of one-shots loosely based around a single storyline. (Contains explicit material)
1. Chapter 1

-  
Welcome to my first attempt at writing a halfway-decent story,  
It's fine whether you like it or not, so feel free to leave a review,  
Just as a warning: **This story contains large amounts of vitamin C, and is accordingly rated as 18+  
** So if Pokemon porn ain't your cup of tea, you should probably leave,  
Anyways,

 **Enjoy the story!**  
-

 **The Daycare Man  
~~~1~~~**

Let me start this by introducing myself…well, actually, I'd rather not give you my name if that's alright with you. You know, just in case someone decides to hunt me down after they hear what I did, which I would totally understand. Anyways, never mind my name, would a description of myself suffice? Well, I'm 17 years old, nearly 18. I have brown hair, the color people always describe as 'hazel', which, by the way, really irritates me; it's just brown, not Hazel. Yes, I'm a guy, just in case you were wondering, and perfectly proud of it too. That's really all you need to know to understand the story, since I don't want to waste time getting into specifics like my height, etc. Anyways, I'm rambling. The point of this story… yeah… well, basically I did something kind of weird. The kind of thing I'm pretty sure you've never even thought about before. Before I begin, let me just say in my defense, that I didn't mean for it to happen, it just kind of… did. You know, like when you tell yourself you won't yawn, and just thinking about it makes you do it? Yeah, kind of like that. Oh, you probably think I murdered somebody from the way I'm writing this. No, nothing like that…

Anyways, I work at the Pokemon Daycare in Servin Town. Quite a nice little place, nestled right in a valley that provides a beautiful view in two out of four directions. The Daycare, well, I just work there. My father is the one who owns it, but seeing as he's gone most of every year on his travels, he leaves me to run it. After all, he knows I'm responsible enough to be on my own… well, at least most of the time. We get lots of business there, but not enough to deny me several hour-long breaks every day. It really is a bit strange how many travelers find their way to our little town. Although, I guess it does help with business, seeing as how most of them want to leave their Pokemon with me for a day or two while they tend to other things. All in all, the Daycare turns quite a nice profit, but I won't go into financial details. Not trying to sound conceited, but the point of this story is about me, after all.

Yes, here's where it starts sounding a little strange. I guess any sane person wouldn't write about this, but I just have to get it off my chest. At the Daycare, we have two areas; the front and the back. The front room is just the typical desk, books, stuff you would expect to see. The back room (technically not a room) is the little outdoor spot. Just a fair-sized area of grass and bushes which I keep fenced off from the town path; that's where I keep the Pokemon under my care. I let them do whatever they want, so long as it doesn't involve fighting or escaping. I have a little window behind my desk which looks out to the enclosure. I usually keep the blinds down because of how bright the sun gets.

Now, with a lot of Pokemon holed up in the same place, you can probably imagine what happens; they breed with each other, as is their natural instinct. I've seen my fair share of these events, and so I don't much mind it anymore, but the townspeople definitely don't enjoy watching Pokemon fucking each other, which is why the fence around the enclosure is so tall. I know what you're thinking right now; "What a pervert, this guy watches Pokemon banging?", but it isn't like that. It just comes with the job. Yes, this subject does pertain to the issue I keep dancing around. I better get to explaining.

On Tuesday of this week, at about 2 in the afternoon, a trainer walked into the Daycare. As per the usual, he wanted to leave a Pokemon, so I recorded his name and made sure he had the cash to pay for the two days he wanted me to take care of the Pokemon. After all that, he handed me the Pokeball. He left after I assured him things would be fine. Immediately after, it occurred to me that I had completely forgotten to ask which Pokemon it was; kind of annoying, how things just leave my mind like that. I opened the Pokeball to see what I was dealing with, and a Growlithe was pulled out. Nothing special, and I already knew how to take care of their species well enough. In fact, it just so happened that I had another Growlithe in the Daycare at the time. I led the Growlithe into the enclosure, where I assumed she'd (yes, it was a female; you learn to tell Pokemon genders easily when you have my sort of job) be fine for a while. After that, I retired to my desk to begin another session of relaxation.

40 or so minutes later, I got up to check on the Pokemon. I pulled up the shade over the window and peered out; it seemed like everyone was just fine, going about their usual antics. My eyes roved the enclosure until they stopped on the Growlithe I had received earlier. She was just sitting there, looking quite lonely and ignoring everything around her. "Well," I thought, "every Pokemon is different. She obviously isn't the social type." As I watched, the male Growlithe I had been raising for a while trotted over to her. He sniffed his way around her as she watched disdainfully, then began pawing at her hindquarters. I knew what came next; the male immediately rose up on his hind legs and I watched as his tiny red penis emerged and he quickly mounted her.

She submitted very passively, and he began humping into her in that fast way that smaller Pokemon have. Throughout all of this, she remained flat on the ground, seemingly detached, almost bored, with what was going on. Very strange behavior for a Pokemon, especially one currently being banged. I watched with interest as she lay there, then randomly thought to myself: "That male isn't doing much for her. I could totally show her a better time."

As quickly as that first thought appeared, a second one: "Wait, what did I just think about? What the fuck is wrong with me?!" I tried to brush that weird moment off under the assumption that it was normal to think that (which it probably wasn't, right?).

I took a deep breath, cleared my mind of that thought, and pulled down the shade. I then settled back into my desk to relax until another customer arrived. I pulled out my battered old copy of _The Bridge Betrayed_ and started perusing it, even though I'd already read it about 6 times; it's quite a good book, you should check it out some time. Another 15 minutes passed, and I rose from my chair to check back on the new Growlithe couple. I raised the blind and blinked a few times, thoroughly surprised; he was still going at it! Very strange, considering the mating of smaller Pokemon usually last about 40 seconds or so. The female was, predictably, lying flat on the ground and showing no interest nor acknowledgement of the male's proceedings. "This is ridiculous," I thought, and opened the door leading into the enclosure. I strode in there and made my way over to the Growlithes. The male was too busy to notice me, that is, until I seized him (not too hard, I'm not abusive or anything) by his bushy tail and moved him away from her. He glanced around nonchalantly, then padded away as soon as I had released him, undisturbed by me not letting him finish. I looked down to where she lay at my feet to make sure she was fine, and was greeted with quite the sight; her tail, still raised from the mating, offered a perfect view of her small vagina.

I wanted to look away, but my eyes were glued to it. I had seen Pokemon genitals of both sexes plenty of times before this, so I was unsure what held me riveted to the spot. What I did know, was that I was beginning to feel a slight discomfort about the way things were going. She literally would not put her tail down to break that awkward view. I found myself guiltily inspecting her sex; the light pink, tender flesh, and the way her outer folds met to display a tiny clitoris… damn, no matter how weird I was acting, I can't deny that it looked amazing, almost completely similar to that of a woman's. What snapped me out of it was when she raised her head just the slightest bit, the first movement I had observed from her in the past hour or so. My eyes broke away from that beautiful fleshiness, and I observed that the fur below her sex was matted and wet, more from the male's juices than her own, of which there barely seemed to be any.

Now, I knew that to leave her like that would, logically, be unhealthy, considering that semen can attract a lot of bacteria, as well as create a sticky mess once it dries. I made up my mind on what to do, and gently nudged my hands under her stomach. After no protest, I lifted her and carried her into the main building. Contrary to what most people seem to think, a Growlithe really isn't very heavy, maybe an average of 30 pounds most of the time. Supporting her with one arm laced around her midsection, I reached into the bathroom and pulled a towel off the rack. Then I brought everything over to my chair; I spread the towel over my chair and set her down on it so as not to get things dirty.

Then I returned to the bathroom, grabbed a washcloth, and soaked it under warm water. I walked back to my desk, set the cloth down, and lifted both towel and Growlithe. After taking a seat, I placed the Growlithe on my lap, covered by the towel. As much as I didn't enjoy doing this (at least at that point), I picked up the cloth.

She had since lowered her tail, so I pushed my hand under the fur and lifted it. I maneuvered the warm cloth under there and started cleaning up the mess. Things continued like that for a few minutes, with me trying to make sure I got every trace of the semen off of her, until I grew a bit careless and she uttered a high pitched "Lithe!" The sudden sound made me jump a little; I thought I might have somehow hurt her. Upon closer inspection however, I realized that my increasingly erratic washing had caused a corner of the cloth to gently skim her vagina. No cause for alarm, so I settled back down…

Except I couldn't exactly; I guess the sudden stimulation made her react accordingly. She had raised her tail again, ready to be mounted and submit to whichever male had caused her the pleasure. Again, I was faced with the same situation. Her tender sex was staring me in the face. I could see the slightly darker patch where all her folds met and her insides began. That thought from earlier arrived again, stronger this time; "I could show her a good time…" "Stop it," my interior self demanded, "you're acting like a fucking pervert." Except, was I really? Wasn't this sort of reaction totally justified for what I was seeing? "Yes," that darker part of myself chimed in, "you may as well have some fun with her; her trainer won't be back for quite a while, and she looks like she could use it. Go ahead, do it." Damn it, I couldn't deny it any longer…

So… this is where it starts to get weird. Just remember what I said earlier, right? I couldn't hold back, so I decided to just give in a little. I continued innocently wiping the Growlithe down, that is, until I passed over her sensitive spot again, a little rougher as well as less accidently this time. She released a soft whimper, but nothing aside from that. I continued with the task at hand and skimmed her yet another time, which elicited another tiny whimper and a slight trembling in her hindquarters. Her tail was pulled as far up as it could go, and I stared at her attractive little vagina as I passed over it again with the cloth. She mewled a bit louder, and I started to worry about using a rough cloth on such a sensitive little area. "Well, enough of that then." I mumbled to myself, and dropped the washcloth onto the desk in front of me, unmindful of getting anything particularly dirty now.

I looked back down at her and was pleased to see that the sparse intervals of stimulation had taken effect; there was a slight sheen appearing on and around her tender sex. I knew that things could only get better from there, so I mused on how best to continue. As I stared at my hands around her midsection, thinking, the most obvious choice presented itself. I removed my grip from her silky coat, fairly sure that she wouldn't want to go anywhere at that point, and looked at my fingers. I curled them all into a fist, except for my index finger. That one, I lowered under her large tail and rested against her lower right leg, near her paw.

Then, I brought it slowly up, trailing along her fur and tracing the shape of her nicely curved leg until I neared her pussy. I repeated the process, and she started quaking slightly each time, clearly feeling arousal at this point. On my fourth of fifth time up, I paused and waited with my finger hovering over her sex, then tapped her extremely lightly on that beautiful little bump of raised flesh. This brought exactly the reaction I wanted; she yelped loudly and visibly jumped in my lap. Her paws pivoted inward towards each other as the pleasure faded, and she readjusted them to unintentionally rest directly in the crotch of my pants. I guess I had a good sense of clothing, because today I had worn sweatpants instead of my regular pair of jeans.

The effect was as instantaneous on me as my antics had been on her. I inhaled softly as both her paws unknowingly squirmed in my lap, pressing firmly down on the bulge in my pants. It was blissful! I closed my eyes for a moment and relaxed. She had stopped moving, but just the knowledge of what she had done brought me pleasure. I opened my eyes and found that the Pokemon was now angling her rear end up towards me, probably assuming that she would get it from there. Well, she was right. I raised my hand again and, without bothering to stroke her, gently placed a finger in the center of her pussy. She stilled, aware that something was happening back there, and I took the opportunity to press it ever-so-slightly forwards into her, no more than a few centimeters.

She squeaked with pleasure and once again kneaded her paws around in my lap. That simple action shot jolts of pleasure through my lower regions, and I started to stiffen slightly in response. With just the very tip of my index finger inside the Growlithe's small vagina, I could feel how amazingly hot and slick it was in there. As much as I wanted to slide my whole finger forwards into her, I resisted and removed it. Then I began tracing the slightly sensitive lips of her pussy with care. By this point, she was constantly squirming with enjoyment as her soft paws massaged my cock, still hidden by clothing but begging to be freed as my erection hardened. Her vagina had produced enough juices to slick it completely. I watched with amusement as the first little drops of her trailed down her folds and into the fur below, where they caught and stayed.

Several quiet minutes passed with me playing around with her sensitive parts, stroking and rubbing and causing her to shudder with barely suppressed pleasure. She had rendered my dick rock-hard with the constant movement of her paws on top of it, and the urge to free it from the confines of my pants kept getting stronger. At last, I decided enough was enough. I stopped teasing her for a moment, and she relaxed slightly. After several seconds of nothing, she pivoted her head and peered at me out of the corner of her eye with a cute look that said: "Why did you stop? It was so good!" Well… I had something better in store. Without any thought on what I was about to do, I once again raised my index finger and curled it at the first knuckle just a bit. Then, I promptly lowered my hand back down to her rear. She sensed my hand approaching, and pushed her ass a little higher towards me, asking for more pleasure. Instead, she got a surprise; I rapidly slid my finger about halfway into her well-lubricated pussy. She shrieked out: "LITHE!" and gave another one of those involuntary jerks, again tweaking my cock and making me moan slightly from the sensation.

I remained still for a few seconds, offering her a chance to get used to having my finger inside of her, and then pulled it almost entirely out. Receiving no warning signals from her, I pushed it back in to about the same depth. She squeaked out a tiny "Growl!", and then I continued. I started sliding it in and out of her at a faster pace, ensuring that I went no deeper than halfway each time (I may have been horny as fuck, but I still cared for the Growlithe's safety). Her insides felt amazing, and this was only my finger, not something… better.

Her slick walls squeezed my digit tightly as I finger-fucked her, and the warmth in there was incredible. I don't even think it had anything to do with her being a fire-type, but it felt like I had inserted my finger into an open oven as it entered and then left her yet again. I slowed down my movements and gave her a minute to calm down, since she had been uttering all sorts of smooth squeaks and growls, noises I had never even heard a Growlithe make before. Then, I went the whole hog and slid my whole digit into her, up to the point where it met my hand. I guess she expected it, and her reaction wasn't quite what it had been earlier, but was still enjoyable to observe.

I maneuvered my finger, now thoroughly soaked, into and out of her amazing frame for a while. She was evidently aroused like she'd never been before; every time I removed my finger, a steady trickle of her juices followed. The entire patch of fur under her vagina was drenched, even more so than when the male was working her over. I tried my best to not get it everywhere, but that was a battle I rapidly lost.

I knew something awesome was coming; she had started to shiver more than before, and her ears kept laying themselves down and then rising back up. These signs were accompanied with a flurry of squeals and whimpers as she neared what was evidently going to be her best orgasm ever. Without hesitation, I pushed my finger as far forward into her pussy as it would go. I stretched it out inside her in a pointing motion, and could just feel the barrier where her walls ended and her cervix began. Heh, I guess I did pretty good, because 10 seconds later she reached her peak and shrieked: "GROWLITHE!" "LITHE, LITHE, LITHE!" as she erupted all over the towel in my lap.

I held my finger still inside her as she released a flood of liquid, pattering onto the towel which I was now very thankful I had spread out. As her orgasm tapered off, she lost the strength in her rear and sunk onto her stomach, legs splayed out. I pulled my finger out of her, considering it a job well done. That was when she turned her head to me in the same fashion as earlier and gave me a look I couldn't mistake. I'd seen it plenty of times in my line of work; the big, round eyes that meant she was now extremely attracted to me. "Well," I thought, "considering what I just did, I suppose that her feeling that way towards me should be expected."

I grasped her around the middle and lifted her from my lap. She hung limply in my arms as I scooped up the towel and spread it out on the clutter-free part of my desk with one hand. I set her down and left her for a minute as I entered the bathroom. After flicking on the light, I moved to the mirror and examined myself; there was still a very evident bulge where my cock had only just begun to soften. A few dark spots marred the surface of my light gray shirt where I had failed to contain the mess. My finger was still slimed with her essence, so I ran some hot water and scrubbed my hands under it.

I glanced up into the mirror while doing this and my mind suddenly gave in to the voice of reason: "Why would you do such a thing?! How could you, you sick fuck?!" As I had before, I forced that voice back down to where it couldn't be heard. Then I grabbed a clean towel and returned to the front room. I picked the Pokemon up and slid the soiled towel from under her, replacing it with the new one before lowering her once again onto the rough wooden surface. I stared for a minute at her exhausted little form, wondering what to do next…

Sliding my hand under her chest, I nudged her to try and get her to stand back up. She slowly rose back up into a sitting position where I had left her on my desk. I considered for a moment, then reached my hand under her tail and lightly tapped her clitoris. Her ears immediately perked up, and, as I had expected, she raised her tail in submission. Taking advantage of that moment, I lowered my face until it was level with her pussy, and held it several inches away. Again, the view of her nice, tight little organ started getting me hard all over again, even though I had just softened up. I knew what I was going to do, and had no qualms about it. Foregoing any type of finger stimulation, I moved my face closer to where her haunches were raised.

I paused, my face nearly touching her vagina, and inhaled through my nose; I could smell the strong scent of her drying juices as well as the ones that were prepared to be released, should any more stimulation be received. I exhaled deeply with my mouth, and purposely directed a little funnel of air onto her clit, causing her to twitch slightly. Then, I opened my mouth, stuck my tongue out, and placed it directly onto the center of her sex. I paused, tasting the foreign sensations, and then pushed it as far as possible into her (not very far, considering it was my tongue). She whined with pleasure as I slowly removed my tongue, and then pushed it back in at an equal speed.

Much the same events as earlier transpired from that point; I continued to eat her little vagina out as she enjoyed the feelings I was providing her with. I gradually increased my speed, darting my tongue in an out of her slick hole and tasting everything that came pouring out, which wasn't bad, but definitely not something I would have liked to taste on a regular basis. I could see that she was losing stamina quickly, so on my next push into her, I held my tongue there and swirled it around as much as possible. She whimpered and shook as her essences dripped and pooled onto my tongue while it was still inside her. All it took was a tiny bit more of that before she was nearing another climax. I have to say, I admired her stamina, especially the ability to come once and then be ready again only a few minutes later.

I increased my pace until I could see her ears repeating the same flattening and raising that I knew signaled her imminent release. At the point where she couldn't take it anymore, I immediately pulled my tongue out of her and refrained from inserting it again.

Trembling with anticipation, the Pokemon turned her head to stare at me with both curiosity and disappointment; she couldn't achieve her peak without my help. After I didn't show any signs of continuing my work on her, she lowered her haunches and sat back down, still shaking all over.

Leaving her momentarily, I made my third trip to the bathroom within that hour. Repeating the earlier process, I dampened a cloth with warm water and wiped my mouth and chin clean of her juices. Then, I rinsed my mouth several times to rid it of the taste. I left and walked back to the front desk, where the Growlithe gave me a slightly contemptuous look, seeming to ask: "Why didn't you let me finish?" "Well," I said softly, not even aware I was speaking out loud, "I have something much better planned next. It'll make eating you out look like child's play." I ran my hand along her smooth coat, and she nuzzled it affectionately. I smirked; I had probably formed a better bond with this Growlithe in the past hour than her trainer had in however long he had owned her for.

I diverted my attention from the Pokemon for a bit as I leaned back and relaxed in my chair. I thought about what I had just done. At that point in time, I wasn't feeling much conflict over what I had done to the little creature; the guilt that I now feel came later, after I had delivered the big "finishing blow" that I had known was inevitable. You can probably guess what happened. Looking back on it now, I honestly believe that things went a little too far. There was absolutely no reason to do what I had done to her. But, I suppose what's done is done and can't be changed now, so back to the story…

She sat facing away from me as I reclined in my chair. I tried to take a short break from all the interesting activities I was thinking about and calm my mind; instead, I found myself idly focusing on the base of her tail which covered her sex as she sat on the desk. And I thought about things I never would have imagined I could think about. I pondered what I was now sure would have to come next, what had been inevitable, really, ever since I began with her. Just the thought of going that far with her was making me hard again. I certainly couldn't just sit there and stare at her all day; I felt a growing compulsion to act on my fantasies, and, I'm sorry to say, that's just what I did.

I stood up and pushed the chair back and out of my way. She started at the sudden movement, and eyed me carefully, still facing away with her body. I stood for a moment, thinking. By now, it should be obvious what I was going to do. To state it plainly, I was about to fuck her. Make love… to a Pokemon. It doesn't sound positive no matter which way you state it. My mind was consumed with desire; the fingering and eating her out had been fun, but they weren't enough to provide me with fulfillment. I suppose there was a certain selfish desire mixed in there somewhere; likely my willingness to use her how I wanted and for the main purpose of my pleasure, but it hardly bothered me. I was preoccupied with the idea of sinking my dick into her as soon as possible.

As before, I ran a finger under her tail, just above her vagina, and she rose to her feet and presented herself to me. A problem immediately arose; her opening was noticeably small, and she was of a tiny stature overall. Could I really do this without hurting her? The most obvious choice was to try it and find out.

I slowly lowered and stepped out of my sweatpants, and then did the same with my boxers. My previous thoughts of fucking her had served to arouse me, and I finished the job manually. I lowered my hand, wrapped it around my length, and stroked it until I was sufficiently hard. It was then that I noticed that the Pokemon was not very well-lubricated anymore. Using my finger, I gently poked it inside her and stroked her walls. I continued this, disregarding her soft noises, until she was slightly wetter than before. It wasn't as good as it could have been, but it was enough to get the job done. Without further ado, I mentally and physically prepared myself for what I knew would be my best experience in a long time, even better than when I had first lost my virginity a few years ago (which is a story I won't get into right now).

I positioned my rock-hard cock at her entrance, which she had so readily presented to me. Placing my tip onto the first textured surfaces of her pussy, I could feel her whole body quivering; I knew at that moment that she understood what was about to happen. I hesitated for the shortest time, still unsure for her safety. She turned her head enough for me to see a bit of her face, and what I saw was loving acceptance and expectancy for what was about to happen. That's all it took. I pushed into her. And I fucked her.

Sliding my cock inside her pussy at a moderate pace, I felt everything my finger had from earlier, except seemingly multiplied by ten. I can't accurately describe it, only that it was hot, wet, and tight all at the same time. The sensation of penetrating such a forbidden area drove me mad with pleasure and lust along with the feeling of her incredible insides. I continued moving inwards into her, listening to and fully enjoying her sultry exhalations of "Growlithe… Lithe…" as she felt me steadily filling her up with dick.

After what seemed like a lifetime of movement, my penis met a resistance I knew it could not pass; I had gone as deep as possible into her and encountered her cervix as my finger had earlier. I opened my eyes for a moment to look down at the area where our two bodies met; about ¾ of myself had been pushed inside the Growlithe, and while it wasn't as much as a human female could take, I found it good enough. If anything, her small interior was even better than a human's, what with its amazing heat and tight walls, to the point that her shudders were felt clearly within my penis as it nestled itself into her. I couldn't stand the stimulation of her tiny pussy, and I moaned out loud along with her as we simply waited there, joined with each other in the most intimate way possible. It took all my willpower to not ejaculate into her right at that moment.

I decided that it was time to get things moving steadily along, and clutched my hands around the middle of her body. I tried not to squeeze her soft sides too roughly as I slid myself a ways back, and then moved forward again, sampling her insides with my hard cock, now thoroughly soaked with her juices. She moaned her name all the louder when I started moving, displaying the intense feelings I was bestowing upon her. I continued all the way back into the Pokemon, stopping as I again felt her cervix press up against my dick. Through my pleasure, I was dimly amazed at how she could take such a large organ that deep and show no signs of discomfort or pain over it. That thought was erased as I abandoned my slow movements and pulled out again, before pushing in at a more rapid pace.

I won't elaborate on the whole thing. The statement "I fucked her" suffices to describe what happened. Actually, something more like "I fucked her brains out" would work as well. I increased my pace, going at her pussy while I held firm on her sides to keep her rooted to the desk. Not that she would have wanted to go anywhere; her whimpers became shrieks as I continuously dived into her again and again with an organ clearly larger than any other she may have received before this. Every one of my thrusts brought her needy walls clenching down along my shaft as my tip placed pressure on the entrance to her womb.

The sex quickly became much more overexerting than I had imagined. Having to constantly hold back the flow of jizz that was begging to be released was more than enough work, even without my constant movement into her small sex. Beads of sweat trailed down my face and body as I pounded her, eliciting as much stimulation as possible from her slick vagina. My cock had begun to ooze precum into her, and it mixed with her juices as it was pushed out every time I pulled back, where it streamed downwards into the Growlithe's fur and onto the towel under her. I didn't know how much longer I could resist the intense need for release. I continued thrusting.

After another two minutes of the same extreme exertion, I knew I couldn't hold it back any longer. I slowed my movements by a small amount, continuing to provide her with a steady stream of precum. All at once, the rising feeling of orgasm began deep within my pelvis. I finished by thrusting as deep as possible into her, exerting a much heavier force than before onto her cervix. That was all it took; we both came simultaneously. She screamed "GROWLITHE! GROWLITHE!" so loudly I would have seriously worried about the houses down the street hearing it if I hadn't been so consumed in my own orgasm. I moaned loudly, but not as loud as the Pokemon had: "AAARGHH…!" as I came into her. My twitching cock launched a thick spurt of semen into her insides as I shook and trembled in ecstasy, quickly followed by another, and then several more.

Never before had I ejaculated like I did then, her walls throbbing around my girth as every last bit of cum I had was released straight into her pussy. My orgasm slowly tapered off until all that remained was a minute throbbing in my dick, still buried fully in her. I pulled out of her and collapsed back into my chair, too exhausted to even put my pants back on. My cock was coated liberally with a sticky combination of my semen as well as her ejaculate. I rested my chin on my chest and raised my eyes to the Growlithe. She was splayed out on top of the towel, clearly beat. As I watched, a slight trickle of my cum reached her entrance and began dripping out of her.

I tried to summon the strength to rise and set about cleaning things up, but simply couldn't. My thoughts faded into a dull echo within my head. My head dropped onto my chest as I fell asleep.

I slowly returned to consciousness over the course of a few minutes. Raising my head, I squinted and blinked drearily, trying to clear my eyes of the heavy sleep. I pivoted my head towards the window behind me, and noted that the sunlight was growing dull; I must have been out for at least 3 hours… meaning I had left the Growlithe alone, with no supervision, for 3 hours! I turned to stare at the spot where she had been, fully expecting her to be gone, but quickly noted with some surprise that she still lay there. She was also asleep, with her head placed over her crossed paws as she breathed slowly in and out. She was now facing towards me, meaning she must have turned around some time after I had succumbed to my exhaustion.

As I observed her, the eyelid of her right eye opened ever so slightly, and she fixed me with an apathetic stare. The Pokemon opened her other eye and then slowly rose to her feet. She jaws gaped in a wide yawn, exposing some small, pointed fangs. I sighed; as much as I wanted to just snooze some more, I knew there was work to be done. For one, there was the combined mess of both human and Pokemon sex strewn around the general area. Several things had been knocked off the desk as well, luckily nothing fragile. Forcing my legs to hold, I stood up. Her focus was immediately directed to me. I felt her eyes on my back as I bent down and gathered up my clothing, before beginning to pull it back on.

A few seconds later, my eyes fixed on the Growlithe and widened with surprise; she had silently turned around, and was now directing her hindquarters towards me with her tail raised to present her pussy. Out loud, I murmured: "What… again,… are you kidding me…?" It was obvious that she wanted the same thing as before. I guess she wasn't quite through with me yet.

I would have liked to resist, but I swear she knew I was at her mercy. How could I deny the same inviting prospect that had turned out so incredible before? I didn't hesitate before dropping the pants in my arm and once again pulling off my boxers. I was hard even before I entered her. She took it even better than the first time. Her inner walls expanded as I parted them and reached the barrier at the far back in the first thrust I made.

The sex was just as amazing the second time as the first. I think I described it thoroughly before, so I'll spare you the details. I continued my movements and was able to hold off longer this time; she came before me, accompanied with a flurry of small animalistic sounds of ecstasy. We both had our limits, however. Slowing for one final salvo, I came into the creature for the second time, blasting her interior with several ropes of my sperm; I never would have thought I could have enough left for a second round.

I remained in her vagina for a minute or two, and then pulled out with a breathy exhalation, accompanied with some sort of sighing noise from her as she felt the fullness in her insides disappear. Looking around the room, I tried to organize my mind as to what job needed to be done first. No matter what order I put the jobs required to hide what had happened in, it was still a lot of work.

The next day, the Growlithe's trainer returned to the Daycare to pick her up. Everything was just as it had been the day before, thanks to several hours worth of cleaning. Returning to him from the back enclosure, I held out the Pokeball containing the beautiful female, which he took with a word of thanks. He paid the fee, and was gone. I won't say I was especially distraught to have to see the little Pokemon leave; I had been expecting it, obviously. What I did wonder (with some amusement) was whether her trainer might ever figure out what had happened while she was under my care. I briefly imagined his reaction to learning that information, and then shrugged it off. I had plenty to get done that day, including some more nice, long breaks, so I got to work. The thought that persisted throughout the day was something like: "Yes, it might have been wrong, but it sure was amazing. Besides, I'll make sure it never happens again. I can stand one time, I might be a little worried about myself if I were to do it again."

Well, so that's it. There you have it. Hate me if you want, because I can understand the reasoning behind that. I'm out of time to write this anyways, so I'll finish it here. Just know that you won't be hearing from me ever again, because I firmly believe I could never do something like that a second time and bear it without guilt.

-  
I hope you enjoyed the story, I invested a lot of time into 7,000+ words,  
Please consider leaving a review, it would help me know how to work future stories,  
Anyways, thanks for reading,

 ** _-Thecursednoodle  
_** -


	2. Chapter 2

-  
Chapter two, as promised,  
Again, this story is intended only for those 18+  
-

 **The Daycare Man  
~~~2~~~**

It happened again.

If you don't know what I'm talking about, you should backtrack a bit and read my earlier segment… actually, no, don't. I don't think you'd really want to hear about it.

But, yeah… it happened again. I suppose I'm writing this on some form of a whim, since it wasn't my intent when I picked up this pen. But now that I've started, I'm gonna have to go through with it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story of my latest escapade. (That was sarcasm, by the way)

One could say that my life was normal. Or it was since my interesting encounter with the Growlithe. I ran the daycare every day, went about my daily tasks, the usual. Anyone viewing me from the outside would have had no idea of how much my mind had gone into overdrive. In simple terms, my head was swimming in thoughts, mostly pertaining to my treatment of the Growlithe. These thoughts always revolved around the root question of; was it right? Maybe there was some 'why did I do it?' thrown in there too, but not nearly as much.

These thoughts plagued me everywhere I went, every day. In my previous writings, I noted that I felt little guilt, at least at that point. That has certainly changed; even three weeks after it happened, I'm still wondering every moment whether it was ethical to do such a thing to a Pokemon. I'm just glad I've been able to keep these musings on the down-low, so that my current state of mind is unnoticeable from the outside. But I diverge, because this isn't what I want to talk (write?) about, but just a factor in what led up to… well…

Something else that was likely very important in my thought processes; I was obsessed with female Pokemon. Wait, let me try and rephrase that. I was _interested_ in females, that's probably more appropriate. I can't exactly explain it, but ever since being with that beautiful little Growlithe, I had been paying so much more attention to the qualities of the female Pokemon under my care. During feeding time, and whenever else I was out back during the day, my eyes were always drawn to the individual characteristics of each; the glossy fur on that one, the perfect posture of that other one. Like a habit, I couldn't stop it.

It felt strange, knowing that I had somehow changed after my sexual experience, but not knowing exactly how. Definitely more than just eyeing the females' good qualities. I was very infatuated with… well, you can probably guess. I'll say it anyways; in cruder terms, their pussies. How else should I state it? It was almost like all the females I looked after had incredibly oversized vaginas… no, not literally, I mean to my eyes at least. It was the thing that my gaze always strayed towards, no matter how I tried to resist it. For a while, I didn't acknowledge it as being weird, just accepted it as an obvious side-effect of what had happened between me and the Pokemon.

What couldn't be ignored were my thoughts of making love to them. Whenever I saw a female, I would immediately visualize them atop my desk, with me plowing their rear, much as I had done to the Growlithe. These fantasies played through my mind practically all day.

Basically, I felt dirty, tainted, and most of all frustrated that I couldn't stop any of these new desires. Like I said in my previous writings, don't judge me for this. It was on impulse. Be disgusted if you will, but just don't blame anything other than those desires that would not leave. So now's the time to stop if you don't want to hear anything you'll regret. I fucked another Pokemon, and I'm obligated to tell it, so here goes…

It was a Furret that finally set me off. A god damned Furret, of all things. Her trainer dropped her off late Thursday morning, with a brief explanation that he would only be gone for about an hour. Without me prompting him, he flashed the money so I could be sure he had enough to pay for the service. Everything seemed perfectly in order, so I accepted the Pokeball he handed me.

After he left, I took the Pokeball out into the back enclosure, where I opened it. The quick flash of red light revealed her; she had a vaguely cream-colored body ringed with brown hoops. A very long, thin frame made it evident that she was built for speed over other things. She was quite tall, rising to the top of my legs. These Pokemon can actually grow to upwards for 5 feet, but it just never seems like it because they can't stand straight up. At least this time I had a good reason for inspecting her; I didn't see a lot of Furrets. Hardly any, to be exact. The last one I had taken care of must have been at least over a year ago. They just didn't seem like a very popular Pokemon among most trainers, considering that they were the evolved form of Sentret.

The Furret eyed me with a wary look, perched on her hind legs, before dashing off into the undergrowth, where she disappeared from view. I turned back and returned to the front room. After sitting back down, I racked my brain for a minute or two to try and recall if there were any special procedures to be taken with a Furret. Coming up with nothing, I decided to play it safe and check the handbook. Opening a drawer, I removed the bound leather book that my father had created specifically for this purpose. The book contained instructions for the care of lots of different Pokemon. Not nearly all of them, but still plenty.

I thumbed through the pages until I found Furret's article, which I quickly skimmed over; nothing special, like I expected. Placing one foot over the other on top of desk, I sank lower into my chair and began the lengthy process of doing nothing at all. It's not slacking, I just never have much work to do at the Daycare; taking care of Pokemon is not nearly as much work as people always perceive it as. Really all that needs to be done is their feeding, and sometimes a little medical assistance when they get a bit too worked up with each other. But that's what Pokecenters are for anyways, right? Pokemon mostly mind their own business, and are perfectly capable of fending for themselves.

20 minutes passed uneventfully. I dozed for a while, before deciding to make a routine check on the back enclosure to ensure that everything was as it should be. I rose from the chair and crossed the room. Opening the door, I peered out and looked around; mostly just assorted lazy Pokemon lolling around in the sunlight. Pretty typical. I couldn't spot the Furret, leading me to believe she must still be lurking somewhere.

Focusing more on the bushes, where I expected her to be, I realized I could see the shivering of branches as she crept through them, sheltering herself from whatever she might consider dangerous. Watching as the trembling twigs followed her movements, I was pleasantly amused when she popped her head out into the open to check the surroundings. Apparently deciding it was secure, the Pokemon pulled herself a little farther out and started nosing the ground. A moment later I realized she was looking for food; not that she would find anything, since I only provided it at certain times of the day, but I supposed Furrets must be the type of meadow Pokemon that scavenges for food rather than actively hunting, hence the swift body.

While I watched the Pokemon, amused with its antics, some very specific images ran through my head. I already mentioned how I seemed very attracted to Pokemon now, right? Well, while watching her, that attraction seemingly reared its head as it had done many a time before. All at once, like a switch had been thrown, I wasn't observing the sleek creature from a caring standpoint, but instead from a sexual one. _Extremely_ sexual; in that short time I envisioned things I won't write down here. My eyes immediately roved her entire body, soaking up all the beautiful characteristics that others might find uninteresting; the length of her body, how her bushy tail had no definite point of origin, but rather looked like an extension of the body.

Most of all, however, I was deeply interested in her fur. That sleek, almost glossy-looking coat of smooth fuzz. I had an urge to make my way right over there, grab her before she could escape, and run my hands all over it. I knew that it was obviously a feeling I should not be having, but I couldn't turn it off like it had turned itself on… or _me_ on, I guess.

I felt my dick beginning to stiffen against my will. God, just thinking of the erotic feel that fur must have had turned me on. "Alright, time to stop," my mind offered. With that thought, I broke out of my trance and turned back through the doorway and into the office.

Re-seating myself behind the desk, I was able to think more clearly. I suppose I felt some pride at that point, having been able to effectively push away those sexual thoughts. Not that I knew then, but I definitely wouldn't be feeling pride much later; but why would that have crossed my mind? My train of thought broke when I realized I had left the door leading to the enclosure wide open. Wanting to avoid the lengthy process of coaxing stubborn Pokemon back outside, I rose and shut it before any could make their way inside.

I checked the clock on the wall opposite the desk and calculated that the Furret's trainer would be back in about 30 minutes. The Furret. _The Furret_. They eres back immediately, just as quick as last time.

Before I knew what was happening, the Furret was crouched on all fours on top of my desk, her long body coiled slightly to fit its length, facing away from me. I was on my feet, chair pushed back against the wall, with my clothing tossed on the ground behind me. With very slow, drawn-out movements, I was sliding myself inside the Pokemon over and over again. She squeaked with pleasure at the treatment she was receiving while I continued my work behind her. It was… amazing.

But was it really?

I snapped awake with a start, and that particular scenario dissolved rapidly. Checking the clock again, I realized I had been dozing off, clearly with thoughts of the beautiful Furret still strong in my head. It had been less than 40 seconds since I had closed the door, though it felt much longer.

I was sporting a well-developed erection from the short dream. More imposing than the boner, however, were my renewed musing over the Furret. The fur, god damn, the fur. I couldn't stop working it over in my brain. The Pokemon even had fur in its _name_ , for goodness sake! My fingers could almost feel the smooth pelt running though them. At this point, it wasn't even sex I was focused on; unlike all the female Pokemon I had seen in the three-week period before this event, it was simply the fur. Well, not simply… I still don't understand why it both intrigued and turned me on so much.

I made attempts to suppress it. Thinking of other things? Obviously no. Maybe other soft things? Nope, not a chance. It was unbearable; the need to just feel it, stroke it, could not be suppressed. "Maybe I should just go do it. Nothing sexual, no, of course not, but just go find her and give her coat a few good strokes. I promised myself last time I would never do something sexual to a Pokemon again… petting isn't sexual, is it? Of course not." I knew my interior monologue was trying to coerce my mind into allowing me to do it, and of course it worked, just as it had done last time. Well, mind over matter, right?

I got out of the chair and went to the door; "But petting that Pokemon would give you what is evidently sexual pleasure," the better portion of my brain chimed in. I opened the door and looked out on the enclosure; "No, how could it? It hardly seems plausible that I could get that type of fulfillment out of something that people do to their pets all the time!" I spotted the Furret, crouched in the farthest corner and facing away from me, apparently interested in something on the other side of the fence; "Stop now before you do something you might regret! It's sexual and you know it!" I just wouldn't listen. This time it was desire over matter, and nothing could convince me otherwise. I started towards the thin Pokemon, the untrimmed grass muffling my steps as a pair of Shinx paced by me unheedingly. "Fuck you!", my mind practically shouted at itself, "Fuck you!"

I neared her without being noticed; it seemed this particular Furret may not have been as alert as others. "This is it," I thought, "Just give her a few pats and be done with it. Get your fix, if you wanna call it that." In that last moment before she finally noticed me standing directly behind her; "This fur thing is going to become some sort of terrible fetish."

"Then let it."

She whipped her head around, finally becoming aware of my presence just as it was too late. In the time before my hands closed gently around her midsection, I saw something in her eyes that I cannot forget, even now; fear… it was fear. Not fear for her life, but just the fear that I suppose any small creature has when it realizes it is trapped. Furrets have always been known to be quite timid.

And then I had her in the air, the lower half of her body dangling from my grip. Of course I couldn't carry her like that; just as with the Growlithe, I felt care through the heat of lust. She squirmed fiercely as I bundled her into my arms so that she at least had some form of support for her body. With her body twisting desperately in my grasp, I beelined straight for the door back to the office.

Let me interject here. I already stated this, but don't get the idea that I have no respect or care for Pokemon. It might sound like I was selfishly serving myself at the expense of the Furret's great fear… hell, I'm sure it does, but I felt care. As with many other things, it can't be explained; being around Pokemon my entire life had granted me a respect for their wellbeing, and that respect ensured I didn't hurt her in any way when I grabbed her. Just so I don't have to say this again later, that respect was entwined in every event that followed me picking her up, as much as it may not seem like it.

I moved as quickly as possible towards the door to prevent her from breaking free; while not especially strong, she was extremely wily and threatened to slip through my grasp with her struggles. From the soft cushioning on my arms as I carried her, I could already tell that her coat was going to feel amazing when I finally managed to feel it. Entering the office, I stuck out my leg behind me and swung the door closed as she continued to twist in my arms.

Moving to the desk, I made to set her down on it; when she saw the surface approaching her, she redoubled her efforts at escape, even beginning to make small squeaks of "Noone!" as she eagerly struggled to be put down. Granting the Pokemon's wish, I released my hold on her and placed her on the wooden surface. I did keep one hand firmly placed a small ways below her neck in order to keep her from immediately fleeing. The feeling of my hand there seemed to do the trick; she ceased moving and simply lay there, giving me a defeated look that seemed to say; "You got me, I give up."

The length of the Furret's body covered the width of the desk, with a good portion of her tail hanging limply off the side opposite me. I hesitated, wondering how to proceed, before realizing that it should be obvious. Not like there was any special procedure or anything. My grip on her prevented that hand from the feel of her fur, but I still had the other.

Lowering my free hand, I opened my palm, and placed it gently on her lower back. I paused a second to take in the light softness of the fuzz under my hand, before slowly sliding it all the way down her back, to the base of her bushy, ringed tail. The Furret's fur felt exactly as one would expect it to feel just from the look of the Pokemon; silky and smooth, almost slick-feeling. "Fur like that is probably very useful for sliding through small gaps," I thought, before losing myself in the amazing sensation.

Utilizing my single hand, I raised it and moved it back up, this time directly below the hand holding her. I sighed as I stroked her coat for the second time. I didn't understand what made it so enjoyable, but it just somehow was. It actually felt like I was physically fulfilling some strong need that I had, but I couldn't exactly place it. All I knew at that point was that I wanted to keep it up as long as possible.

My hand made its way down the length of her body time and time again, and I experienced what most trainers would never even think about. The delicate feeling of her upper layer of hair caressing my fingers and palm, and even the way the slightly coarser hairs under that first layer offered the tiniest bit of resistance against my skin.

She was evidently extremely confused. Instead of sinking its teeth into her, this predator was stroking her coat, and even enjoying it. I could only imagine how much of a surprise that must be to her. After about 40 seconds of this, I sensed her muscles relax under my grip as she submitted to this treatment, understanding that I did not mean to harm her. Another few seconds of me petting her resulted in the Pokemon sinking down and settling on the desk, quite content by the looks of it. She brought her tail up and wrapped it firmly around her upper body as I kept up the motions, savoring every feeling I was getting from this strange act. Before long, she had even begun to make a deep, contented sort of buzzing sound. Never having heard such a noise before, I could only assume it was contentment or pleasure (or possibly both). Whatever it was, her fear had departed, replaced by the acceptance of her situation.

That submission towards my advances was what made me start thinking back to a certain other Pokemon that had submitted just as readily. And do you know what _that_ thought led to? Sex. Plain and simple. It never occurred to me that I pledged just three weeks prior that I would never do anything like that again. Out of nowhere, it became a strong urge; within those few moments, I was immediately and unexpectedly horny. The fur… the feel of her fur… an erection had begun to spring up within my jeans; I felt skin pressing firmly against cloth, knew what I wanted, and knew that I couldn't stop it from happening at this point.

But was it what _she_ wanted? Just because I wanted to fuck the Pokemon in front of me certainly didn't mean she felt the same; actually, mating was probably the farthest thing from her mind at that point. Not wanting to make her do anything against her will, I felt pretty sure that I could bring it much closer to the front of her mind. But how to start?

A little foreplay never goes awry, I suppose?

I removed the hand encouraging her to stay on the desk; she remained where she was easily enough. While maintaining the caresses on her body, I formed that hand into a fist, with just the index finger sticking out. I was already familiar with this sort of 'maneuver', having used it previously. I stretched my arm and reached down the length of her body, reaching the point where the warm curl of her tail began. Like I said, it's difficult to tell where a Furret's upper body ends and where its tail begins, so I supposed I would just have to try and get lucky through guessing.

Without warning, I swiveled my hand under her from its position and made a miniscule swipe with my forefinger; she opened her eyes, and raised her head questioningly, having noticed the relocation of my digits. Encountering nothing but more blissfully smooth fuzz, I moved the hand down lower, trailing the finger over her fur. She lowered her head again and returned to her previous position, enjoying the feeling of my digit in a more private area. "But not yet private enough," I thought to myself with the faintest trace of a grin. It only took a few more inches of downwards movement until I encountered an unmistakable warmth, and, by the feel of it, the only thing not covered with fur.

Knowing exactly how to proceed, I rubbed her small vagina with the side of my finger. This action elicited a surprised squeak from her, and she once again raised her head. I waited to see if she would move away or resist in some fashion, but nothing. Feeling surer now, I was able to continue; encouragingly rubbing her with my upper hand, I made the same movement with the other one in that special spot. She was quiet, but I could sense a building air of pleasure around her; her body language itself showed enjoyment, what with her slightly perked ears and relaxed posture.

Knowing that I had hit gold, I kept rubbing her pussy, repeating the same motion as my digit skimmed over the warmth of her tight flesh. I might have considered that even better than plain petting; with one hand feeling the warmth radiating from her insides while the other made its way along her fur repeatedly. The knowledge that she had accepted this so readily, and maybe even wanted it, generated more satisfaction than I can describe right now.

The Furret's vagina was rapidly becoming wet as a result of the stimulation I was offering; I continued to find it easier and easier to move my finger around it. Making my way around by feel, I traced the slightly raised ridge that made up the outside folds of her. The Pokemon had begun to make the rumbling noise I had heard earlier, and I could now be certain that it was a noise of pleasure. I moved my slick finger along her folds, feeling my way to a certain spot I knew would cause something good. Finding the barely raised shape of her tiny clitoris, I tapped it with my finger; she started, giving me a pleased look as that rumbling sound grew louder. Raising the upper portion of her long body off the table, she gave me a strange look that I couldn't interpret. Keeping her eyes fixed with mine, she raised her head further, until her face hovered barely below mine. Wondering what she was doing, I continued the motions I had been making for the past few minutes. I watched as her face grew extremely close, and I began to worry just a bit. "What if she was about to bite me?"

Completely banishing that thought, however, was the quick moment in which her face reached my chin, and she nuzzled me affectionately. I felt the heavenly sensation of her fur rubbing itself along my slightly scratchy cheek that I had neglected to shave that morning. Pulling her head back, she gave me another one of those looks, then lowered herself back onto the table. Resettling in her original position, the Furret coiled her tail and closed her eyes as I kept fingering her.

Minutes passed like that, complete silence except for the rumble in her throat and the occasional wet sound made from behind when my finger slipped on her now-quite-soaked vagina. Before long I found myself absentmindedly pushing my finger into her; I only realized this after a few seconds of doing it. She had made no protest, and had taken it with no qualm.

My digit slid slowly in and out of her depths, and I was careful to never insert more than half at once. The copious lubrication that had formed offered me a very inviting path as deep as my finger could go, but I abstained from doing that, at least for a short time.

I decided that the Pokemon seemed ready enough, and removed myself from her pussy. Not wanting to cause a disruption in the motions, I immediately pushed it back in, this time moving as far forward as possible at a steady glide. My entire finger disappeared down to the third knuckle in her insides. That definitely surprised me; how should I have known that a Furret's vagina went so deep? Then again, I suppose the long body could indicate that?

With no acknowledgement from her, I held the finger inside her. Forming a sort of 'hook' shape, I ever-so-carefully felt the surrounding walls with minute strokes. I could sense the tightness generated by the Furret's thin frame just by the use of my finger. I did notice that I hadn't encountered any resistance yet, meaning her cervix was even deeper than I was at that point. "But," thought I, "penises tend to be longer than fingers."

That thought spurred me into action; how long had I been pleasing her? Realizing that her trainer had said he'd be back in just an hour, I checked the clock; shockingly, _10 minutes_ had passed between the time I had put her down to now. Meaning her trainer would be back in… 10 minutes…

"Shit!", I exclaimed to the empty room. Then, in my head; "Time to get this show on the road!"

Quickly removing my finger from her insides, I dashed to the bathroom that connected onto the office. The Furret gave me a curious, but unperturbed look as I turned on the tap. Waiting no more than a few moments for the water to warm up, I rinsed my fingers under it, before immediately drying them off with a towel as I switched the water off with my other hand.

Returning to the desk, I didn't sit down, but remained upright; if what I thought we both wanted was to happen, it would have to happen fast. Inserting an open hand under the Pokemon's chest, I coaxed her into standing on all fours. She was evidently very confused as I gripped her, lifted her, and turned her around so that she faced away from me. Swiveling her head to catch sight of me, she fixed me with a gaze that I ignored.

Of course, reader, you know what I was about to do.

I unbuckled my belt and didn't bother pulling it through the loops before I had unbuttoned my jeans and let them fall around my legs. I threw off my sandals and stepped out of the jeans while simultaneously removing my boxers. The erection I had been sporting for the past 15 minutes sprung free, ready to do its job.

Refocusing on the Furret, still staring intently at me, I placed both of my hands on the portion of her back in a spot I assumed would be comfortable. I reached one hand below her ringed tail and quickly found what I was searching for. Giving her pussy a good stroke, she did exactly what I expected; her bushy tail raised to an indefinite point, and she presented me with her small sex exactly as the Growlithe had; she was expecting to be mated, and she would be.

I positioned myself behind her vagina, well-exposed now that she had raised her tail. The sex would have to be quick. I would have enjoyed some more foreplay with the beautiful creature, but her trainer would be back in less than 15 minutes. However, that urgency paled in comparison to the incredibly inviting prospect of her slick pussy, now ready to be filled up by me. Wasting no more time with unnecessary thoughts, I gripped my cock and aligned the tip perfectly with the center of her vagina. I firmly pressed against the warm, pulsing flesh of that special spot. Getting ready for the imminent onslaught of sensations, I also assured myself that she was prepared for it; the knowing gleam in her eyes as she continued to watch me made it evident that she understood and was ready. Moving forward with my hips, I entered her.

Her insides promptly spread wide to accommodate the unfamiliar girth, and I could sense that her thorough natural lubrication was doing its job, allowing me passage without pause. She was warm, incredibly tight, and all-around amazing. Maybe not quite as warm as the Growlith had been, but still… just wow! Every slight curve of her pussy gripped my cock like a closed fist as I maintained my slow movement forwards, parting her insides like warm butter. Almost as good as the feel of the Furret's coat was the tightness of her insides as they placed pressure in all the right spots. She was so much tighter than any human female could have been. I couldn't help but mentally compare to the way the Growlithe had felt while riding me. The fire-type Pokemon would have bested this Furret in the comfortable warmth of her pussy, but never would have compared to her constricting tightness as I began the process of making love to her. It was caused by her long, thin body, which offered substantially less room to fit myself into.

She had stopped staring at me and was now focusing directly forwards. The stony silence within the room was a bit disconcerting; I had presaged a much noisier affair than this. Indeed, she let slip nothing to indicate my presence within her. Maybe she was as absorbed in the moment as I was? What easily gave away her current state of pleasure was the amount of fluid now being released from her pussy; so much that I would later heavily regret not laying down a towel over the desk. A steady trickle of her juices could be felt making its way around my erect penis and further coating her walls to allow swift passage.

Everything I just described occurred during my first movement inwards. To speed it up, I reached a limit that couldn't be passed, the same one that my finger had not been able to find; her cervix. Looking down at the portion of me buried within the Pokemon, I could see that she had taken me entirely. I didn't know if it was the same across the entire species, but this Furret was incredibly deep-seated. All for the better, I guess, but I still wondered if a male Furret could even ever reach this deep.

With the continuation of her silence, I slid my cock back out of her tight pussy to the point where my tip was once again pressing lightly against it. Eagerly, I re-entered her quicker than before, knowing that she would take it just fine. The same warmth greeted me as, pressing inwards, my dick once again made acquaintances with her fleshy cervix. After that, it was just, well, sex. Nothing incredibly special to describe that I haven't covered yet. I pulled back out fully, the cold air outside her playing interesting sensations of my cock. I made my way back in like someone hurrying into their warm home on a cold winter's night; and warm it was. Hot, actually. I could sense the increasing temperature of the silky Pokemon's vagina as waves of enjoyment crashed over her. Her body language gave a lot away; more and more trembling as I continued working her over with a regular pattern of pulling out completely and then hilting inside her again.

Her natural lubricant reached high tide and started making its way out of her body in a slow waterfall. Thoroughly coated with it to the base of my cock, our proceedings began to get messy. The constant collision of my hips with her soaked hindquarters generated a wet, smacking sound, regularly timed with each of my thrusts. I couldn't feel it, but I knew that I must have been pouring a fair amount of precum into her depths, as an orgasm grew inevitably closer, like a slow-moving train. The sounds of sloppy sex added to my heightened levels of stimulation as my hips slapped against her ass over and over again.

Even this stoical creature was unable to contain herself after a point. All at once, she began making noises that I would permanently come to associate with sex; the low rumbling sound, coupled with the occasional squeak when I pushed up against her cervix. She turned her head to watch me as I plowed her from behind, offering an expression of great pleasure and attraction. I kept fucking her, and she kept up her enticing menagerie of noises.

My free hand was still stroking her fur, without me even having noticed. She was even warm on the outside now, practically radiating large quantities excess heat. Orgasm was close for the both of us, and I tried to hold mine off for as long as possible; this Pokemon was an indulgence that I refused to finish up with quickly.

Not long after, the Furret reached her limit, and orgasmed; she shuddered and twitched both inside and out as she squealed her name in ecstasy; "FURRET! FURRET!" A flood of her ejaculate poured out of her soaked entrance, refusing to be contained by my thrusts, which were becoming erratic. Did she last longer than the Growlithe? I could not tell then and still can't now. I had bigger issues; my maximum was within sight as well. I felt heat growing deep within my loins as I neared the peak of my stimulation. I tried to force it back down, and then realized with a start that I had five minutes until the trainer walked in to pick up his Pokemon. With no time left, I gave up on resisting and focused fully on both the soft cushion of her fur under my fingers and the deathly tightness surrounding my cock.

My hand clutched her back spasmodically as I ejaculated into her. I managed to reduce my exclamation into a subdued "aaaaaaaahhh…" as I filled her up liberally. My convulsing penis launched a stream of semen right onto her cervix, before following it up with a few more. She lay limply atop the desk, well-used, as my fresh cum mixed with the pooled pre within her. Slowly, I came down off my orgasmic high.

Not even waiting to soften up inside her, I pulled out, accompanied by a bit of cum. There was no time to clean myself off; I'd just have to hope that no smell would develop soon. I grabbed my clothes from the floor and threw them on, re-did my belt, and rushed to the bathroom. Grabbing every towel off the rack, I balled them and ran them under water a few times. I hastily returned to the desk on legs still jittery from my experience. I scooped the Furret up, and used one hand to towel off the mess around her sex as best I could. Opening the largest drawer the desk had, I removed her carefully labeled Pokeball from the mass of them contained within, before returning her to it. I was confident that the creature would only need a short time spent in there to work off her current state of exhaustion. I plastered the towels over my desk, and pressed down on some to soak up the mess we had made. That done, I threw all the dirty items into the bathroom, flicked off the light, and closed the door on them.

The Furret's trainer arrived only 3 minutes later. He was actually a little late, but it wasn't like that mattered much. The guy accepted her Pokeball with a friendly nod, handed me some cash, and walked right out. That's how it always is. I knew I would never see that specific Pokemon again, and was barely troubled by it. Pokemon come and go, the same as people, and in my line of work, it's important to not create bonds with them. Besides, what I really needed right now was a shower.

While I showered, I thought about a few things. First, worrying wasn't an option; I was sure that the trainer would never find out the naughty things his Pokemon had been up to. But, more importantly, my apparent obsession with her fur. I had never before known that I had such a kink for it, and even handling plenty of furry Pokemon hadn't caused a problem. On top of that, the Growlithe… she had had nice fur, right? So why didn't my 'hidden fetish' show itself then? These were questions that most likely couldn't be answered…

Well, I'll end it there. Nothing is of much importance after that… well… except when I… but that's for another time. Trust me here though; this isn't the end. I guess you could say that there have been some, uh, 'recent developments' at the time of writing this. But, you'll have to wait a bit to hear about those. I need to do some thinking…

Hope you liked part two,  
Also, if you don't enjoy this 'blocky' sort of formatting for any reason, just mention it in the comments,  
Anyways, thanks for reading,

 ** _-Thecursednoodle_**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Daycare Man  
~~3~~**

I'm back. Yep, it's me again, your friendly neighborhood Pokemon pervert. You, reader, must think I'm very weird by now. Who wouldn't? I mean, I've had sex with Pokemon; that's completely taboo! I imagine that saying I've only done it twice won't do anything to defend me. Actually, I seem to be living in the past a bit, because it's not twice anymore, more like… I'm not gonna put that number here right now. Let's just say I'm falling behind on writing these. All you need to know for now is that it's three, not two anymore…

Yes, I did it again. How could I not have? The certainty that my infatuation with Pokemon is becoming an addiction grows stronger every day. I have to let it, because there is absolutely no way to stop it. (And believe me, I have tried plenty.) Occasionally, I get the feeling that I am beginning to accept this predicament. There have certainly been days spent in a haze of sexual daydreams where my mind examines a singular thought; "As long as I don't get caught."

That should give you an idea of how bad this is getting to be. Here I am, focusing on how to not get caught instead of how to stop?! Albeit, I'm not in what I could describe as a coherent state of mind when I start to have these thoughts. Without a doubt, the idea of screwing Pokemon continues to grow on me. How do I put this… once I tried a Pokemon, I couldn't go back to humans. They're just better in some way. Another thing I've learned at this point is that all Pokemon are different. When it comes to sex, I mean; I already know that they are physically different, I'm not stupid. Some are tighter than others, some warmer, some more open to the idea of mating. The one trait they all share is how incredible it feels to be buried in them.

"How many Pokemon has this guy fucked?!" is an appropriate thought for this situation. And again, I won't state that number for the time being. I'm behind on writing these as it is, and I need to catch up, so let's begin another one. This took place less than two days after the Furret was kind enough to grace me with her company. As for this story's content, you know what you're going to be reading if you saw my previous writings. If you happen to not have seen them, save yourself the trouble and don't even bother reading this. Let's begin…

So it's two days after my run-in with the Furret, right? It had been yet another typical sunny day in Servin Town, and the sun was just beginning to set. The entirety of my day composed of me sitting behind my desk, doing nothing much more than making the occasional check on the Pokemon out back. Nothing unusual had happened; all in all, it had really been quite boring, but that was pretty normal. Of course, my mind was hard at work even when my body wasn't; even after a space of several weeks since the Growlithe, I was still obsessed with both mulling over as well as justifying my actions. It seemed that throwing the Furret into the mix had just stirred things more.

Possibly matching the amount of guilty thoughts I had during the course of the day were the pleasurable ones. (And even those contained their fair share of guilt) As I mentioned previously, I had become obsessed with the females I took care of. I'm very glad I never made a move on most of them; that could have been even more detrimental to my mindset at that point in time.

You see what I just wrote? Detrimental to _my_ mindset?! Even copying this down, I fail to realize how selfish that sounds, thinking not about the problems that could potentially bring upon the Pokemon I decide to fuck, but just about mine? I know that somewhere, I harbored the knowledge that continuing to exploit Pokemon in this way would only serve to strengthen the selfishness which had already been growing steadily.

Obviously, it couldn't be stopped; I suppose it would make sense to say I had sealed my fate the second I decided to go all the way with the Growlithe. That fact also couldn't be fully accepted or denied. My sexual desire would either die out, given time, or persist forever. As much as I enjoyed the simple intimacy of a Pokemon riding me, I could not formulate a clear idea of which way I wanted things to go.

And then, of course, there was my inexplicable fur fetish. Now that it had reared its head once, it decided to stay for good. Looking at those Pokemon so much every day, I would imagine rubbing their soft coats (the ones that had coats, at least) while whispering sweet nothings that couldn't understand. These visions set upon me whenever I took a look at a Pokemon with any type of fur, and they didn't inherently involve sex; actually, they hardly ever did. Never before had I heard of anything in the realm of a fur fetish; I'm sure it exists, but living in Servin Town hadn't exactly given me the best outside-world experience available.

I'm getting carried off now, so I'll try and focus back on the important parts. Nothing of much interest had happened all day, and the setting sun was just beginning to paint the front window a deep crimson. I quickly averted my gaze when a beam of light flashed against the glass and nearly blinded me. Still shielding my eyes from the spot behind my desk, I heard the door open. Lowering my hand, I immediately saw the first trainer that had entered all day.

Utilizing my normal routine, I greeted her, and asked whether she would be leaving a Pokemon, or if she had one to pick up. She wanted to leave one for an unspecified amount of time, which she phrased as "a few days or more." It not being a problem that she didn't have any exact date in mind, I told her that would be fine. I accepted the single Pokeball she handed over, and then watched as she walked out the door. Oh, and don't expect a description of the trainer because like I've said before, it's not important.

Do note, however, that the Pokemon she left with me was a Delcatty. You may or may not know that Delcatty is the evolved form of Skitty, although that information isn't very pertinent to this story. I had previously cared for several Skittys over a period of time, so I knew the gist of how it worked with those specific Pokemon; never a Delcatty, although it was safe to assume their treatment would be nearly identical to their counterparts. That's how things usually tend to be with evolved Pokemon; treat them much the same way as before their evolving and things would work out fine.

Now I should also note that, of course, this Delcatty was female. And yes, you can predict exactly what the rest of these pages contain, so don't bother continuing if you don't feel like it. I guess I've become very predictable around female Pokemon.

Skittys are well-known as "lovey" creatures, if that word is acceptable. Especially when you combine their sweet, gentle nature with the fact that they have a natural appeal to many other Pokemon. Several of their available moves also allow them to charm opponents. As for Delcatty, I imagined it would be the same. To be honest, just conjuring up those facts gave me a strong idea of which way the next few days might go; this type of Pokemon is all about love, so it wasn't hard to make connections.

And another, possibly even larger, issue; Delcattys have sublime fur that is often prized among trainers. I knew that already, and just that thought was enough to prevent me from opening her Pokeball. My frame of mind during the remaining time in that day was; "If you don't see it, you won't want it." Obviously, that didn't work… but that's skipping ahead.

By that time the sun was well on its way to passing out of sight completely. Everything in the street outside as well as the front office of the Daycare was spattered with deep red, creating quite a nice image. Sunsets are always like that around here, especially with no clouds.

Another factor that kept me from opening the Delcatty's Pokeball; she was nocturnal. If I had released her before dark, she would probably have been fast asleep and waiting for night. So I didn't let her out just then. I waited in the office for the sun to set fully. I waited for night, with its quiet atmosphere permeated only by the hum of the crickets. I waited to release the Delcatty before retiring to bed. I waited.

I snapped awake faster than a soldier moving to stand at attention. Employing the usual reaction of someone who has just been woken unexpectedly, I rapidly looked around, trying to recall where I was; everything around me was pitch black, but I assumed I was still sitting in the office. Typical of me to fall asleep; I'm probably the only person who could after a day of doing absolutely no work.

The room itself was so dark due to the sun having set completely; there also aren't any streetlamps in the town, so no artificial light existed to reach the front window. I instinctually looked up to check the wall clock before realizing I couldn't even see it. I got up and placed my hands on the desk. I used them to feel my way around to the corner and out into the center of the room and then shuffled blindly towards the spot where the light switch was. It took a few seconds of fumbling around, but I finally managed to flick it on; my eyes were assaulted with the harsh yellowish glare of the ceiling lamp, and I squinted, waiting until they could adjust to the contrast.

I could tell that the hair on the back of my head was plastered upwards due to me having slid down into the chair after I fell asleep; didn't matter, I was going to go to bed for real, after all. The clock informed me it was 9:07. I had been asleep for several hours. I still had no idea how I could have been out like a light even after doing nothing during the day, but that hardly mattered as well. Still squinting slightly, I moved to the desk and pulled open the drawer, removing my keys for the building. Forget trying to get anything accomplished; I was going to lock the place up for the night and be asleep within the next hour.

I walked over to the door with the keys, and placed a finger on the light switch. At that point, I had a sudden feeling that I had forgotten something. Feelings like that aren't what I would consider uncommon, but in my experience, they usually never amount to anything of significance. I knew it was just another member of the entourage of random feelings the brain likes to throw around, so I turned out the lights and stepped out through the door.

The night was mild, and maybe leaning a bit towards the cold side of the weather. It was _very_ dark out here; I mean, seemingly darker than the office had been. This light was unfiltered darkness, the kind that seems like it has actual substance to it, and if that substance had a texture, it would probably be like velvet. People don't ever see this kind of darkness in cities because the lights never really go out fully. Not like it spooked me or anything. I had lived here long enough that I had gotten to know it pretty well.

I started down the relatively short path that led to my father's house, not far from the Daycare. I knew the way well enough to not require a source of light. The packed dirt of the trail, grass-free for many years now, muffled my footfalls. It was peaceful. I think, if you live somewhere in the rural country, or have even ever visited somewhere like that, you can understand what I mean. What, with the stars, and the soft darkness… but not as soft as the coat of a perfect Pokemon.

Then the thought hit me like a Pidgeot going mach-2; "Soft coat, like a Pokemon? I _did_ forget something!" It took me a few more seconds until; " _Shit! Delcatty!_ " Of COURSE, that's how I am; forgetful as ever. I had left the Delcatty in the Pokeball, which was still sitting on my desk! Anyone who has experience with caring for Pokemon when their trainers are gone will know that leaving one in its ball for a long stretch of time is one of the worst things to do; not because it has a very large impact on the Pokemon itself, but because that caretaker is usually viewed very ignominiously if word gets out. Although, the Pokemon do still need to _eat_ , so it's obviously not recommended. I clearly had to go back and release the Delcatty.

I swiveled on my heel and set off right back towards the Daycare. The sounds of the night seemingly had less purpose now that I was intently focused on something. It took less than a minute to reach the head of the path. I reached the Daycare in a few long strides and fumbled my keys from the pocket of my jeans, and immediately dropped them. It took me a fair bit of time to find them without any light; I had to skim my hands over the ground all around me. I eventually felt the metal and snatched them up; I unlocked the door and walked back in.

I turned on the lamp as quickly as possible. An irrational thought had reached me unexpectedly; what if the Pokeball was no longer where I had left it? Completely implausible, but the dark has its own way of making those sorts of things seem very possible. Of course, the ball was still stationary on the desk, as the more rational part of me had expected. All I had to do now was release her out back, and then I would finally be done for the night.

As you can guess from the continuing length of this story, getting Delcatty situated wasn't the end of that night. It might be prudent to call it the very beginning (of the good part, at least).

I scooped up the Pokeball and examined it; it looked fine, but then again, Pokeballs don't display the condition of their occupant. I didn't understand why I was worrying over this so much. It had only been several hours since the trainer left her, and she must have been out sometime before that, right? I was able to pin most of the irrationality on it being night, and the well-known fact that nighttime is more proficient at creating fear. I opened the back door and checked on the outside area; the little hanging light next to the door hardly did anything in the way of pushing back the darkness. I vaguely remember thinking I should go buy a better light before the current one died.

With the Pokeball in my fist, I stayed on the porch as I pushed the release and held it out in front of me. Red light flashed momentarily, all the more jarring with it being the middle of the night. Delcatty materialized a few feet in front of me; unlike earlier, she was at least awake now. The Pokemon looked of average height, being about a meter tall. She had the distinctive purple-haired ear formations, and the 'scarf', as many trainers like to call it. This Pokemon wasn't the first of its species I had seen before, no nothing for me to get worked up about.

Except the fur. It seemed that in my worried rush to get her outside, I had fully forgotten my earlier resignation to not look at her fur. Now I could understand why I had tried to stay myself from it; that coat was positively sublime; probably even more pleasing to me than the trainers who use Delcattys because of their eye appeal. Her coat looked so soft, even from the distance between us. My hands itched to go right ahead and do it, but I knew I couldn't, not again; I held back that urge as best as possible. And the fur was purple… _purple_ ; I don't even like the color purple, but in that moment I liked it… hell, I _loved_ it.

"I won't put my hands on her."

That was spoken out loud, something I had become more inclined to do recently. There could be a million causes for it, but I knew which one it was. The Pokemon's fur beckoned me. To me in that uninhibited time, it was a like a lighthouse to a ship lost at sea. I wanted it so badly, and yet I was able to suppress it. You may be asking; "He thinks about this kind of thing all day, and yet now he actually manages to keep his hands off her? All I can say to that claim is that the mind works in mysterious ways.

The haze of my desire cleared up without warning, and that was it; I was fine. Delcatty was looking at me, I noticed. Probably sizing me up to determine how much of a threat I could be. A few seconds passed as I stared right back at her, no longer feeling that intense need for her fur, and glad of it. Then, she did something I definitely hadn't expected.

She broke eye contact, and instead of turning around and walking off as I expected her to do, she got up and padded right past my legs, up the single step behind me, and into the front office. I stood dazedly for a second, still looking to where she had been sitting before, then turned around to face the open doorway. The only visible part of the Pokemon was her tail, which was curled around the doorjamb; it twitched and disappeared from my view. I was admittedly a little stunned; never before had a Pokemon walked past me and back into the building of its own accord. That Delcatty must have had some nerve, alright.

I entered the office, expecting her to be there, but she was nowhere to be found. A minute or two later, I was still in the process of resigning myself to a long search of the room for the feisty creature, when she popped back into sight. Apparently she had simply been crouched under the desk, because that's where she pulled herself from in order to cross to the opposite side of the room from me. Once there, she sat back down. I watched this procedure with extreme confusion. Delcatty's muscles tensed and she pushed up on her haunches, springing directly up onto the room's only couch. That couch was there for trainers to wait on while I got their Pokemon, and now this Delcatty was sitting on it. The catlike Pokemon looked right at me with what I could swear was smugness, then settled down onto the center cushion.

Even standing in the open doorway, I could see the situation I was in. To you, what the Delcatty just did may not seem like much of a problem; after all, I could just pick her up and cart her back outside, right? Well, what was certain was that the Pokemon needed to be outside. I certainly wasn't going to leave her to her own devices in here for the rest of the night. The issue here was the simple fact that I couldn't do that. She certainly didn't seem willing to leave the room of her own accord, and the only way I could physically get her outside would be to pick her up and carry her. Maybe now the problem presents itself; I knew that as soon as I tried to get her up, and I felt the fur which was so incredibly appealing, there would be no way to stop myself from taking things farther. So, simply put, I had no way to get her out without risking possible 'consequences'.

I ran through my options as I stood there and watched the Delcatty. By then, she had closed her eyes and fully settled into the cushion, ready for several hours of inactivity. There really was no clear way to persuade her to leave (and I certainly wasn't going to do anything in the realm of scaring her out). A minute passed with me still loitering there stupidly, and then I noticed the cold draft pressing against my back; the door was still open, so I promptly shut it. I could see why the Pokemon wanted to be in here; it was certainly warmer, and probably more comfortable as well. Knowing I had to do something other than stand there in silence, I summarized the only ideas I could procure and set into motion.

By that, I mean I walked over to my desk and sat down. I really only had two ways out of this, and neither seemed very advantageous to me. I could either wait the rest of the night here to keep an eye on the Pokemon and not even risk putting my hands near her, or I could go full-ham and physically bring her back outside. The flaws in both of those were obvious, but what else was there to do?

I definitely wasn't up to the task of keeping myself awake for the entire night, so I discarded that idea without qualm. So the only thing left to do was actually pick her up; a very bad idea to begin with, considering my general obsession with female Pokemon, and made even worse by the fact that this Delcatty had some damn fine fur that I might not be able to stay away from. So, as terrible as it sounded, it was decided.

Rising from the chair, I moved out from behind the desk and crossed the room to the couch where she was sleeping. When I approached, her ears perked up, accompanied by the raising of her head; she gave me a half-lidded look of something like irritation. I stood in front of her, looking down and still debating on whether this was the best way. Maybe I actually could stay up the next several hours until dawn?

My mind had done this sort of thing before, and I knew immediately that was just the part of me that didn't want anything drastic to happen. Normally, I most likely would have listened to it, but now… eyeing the Pokemon's beautiful coat and imagining the feel of it… a small sensation that I actually _did_ want something to happen had begun to grow within me.

"Don't hesitate, do it." I obeyed myself (that sounds weird, doesn't it?) and reached for the Delcatty. It was almost like time slowed as my arms lowered and straightened in order to grasp her firmly. I saw my fingers open in anticipation of the act of grasping something; what was an act performed hundreds of times every day had now become some sort of defining moment for me, or at least it felt like that at the time. Seeing my arms reach towards her this way immediately reminded me of how I had reached for the Furret and given way to my desires when I did it, and in that moment I knew this was definitely the wrong choice. But too late!

Surprise! As soon as my fingers began to pull back with me realizing it would be better not to pick her up, I felt a coarse surface skim the tip of one digit; the Pokemon had barely swiped me with her tongue. Had my hand been closer, it would have been an actual lick. I suppose that was a natural response for the Delcatty, considering she was domesticated and anticipating being grabbed. It was not, however, a natural response for me. How should I have expected it? Just as the glimmer of salvation had appeared and made me turn back, the damn Pokemon had seemingly taken things into her own hands… _paws_.

You know what that lick did? It made me do what any Pokemon owner will do when their charges display affection for them; it made me pet her. It was a justified response for me, having worked with Pokemon for so long, that I would return such a symbol of care from one of them. In other words, me placing my hand on her raised forehead and rubbing it was an unconscious action. And that's all it took. I could have gotten away, but then the Delcatty had gone and made feel her fur (clearly not knowing that was what I'd do).

I realize that I just blamed Delcatty for pulling me into what happened next. Let's be clear that I understand this was entirely my fault, chiefly for taking the risk associated with putting my hand on her. But what is done cannot be undone; I forget who said that, but it applies pretty well with the spot I had landed myself in.

I didn't take my hand off her head. I had realized what it was I was feeling, and with that realization came immediate and intense enjoyment. I paused for a moment and felt the incredibly soft fur sliding gently between my fingers. That feeling by itself gave me more pleasure than it rightfully should have. My hand now felt glued to the top of her head as I lightly petted the Pokemon. I started losing myself in the pure bliss under my fingers. The Delcatty was purring; she was enjoying this too, by the looks of it. When I moved my hand back towards myself in order to move it through her fur again, she nuzzled it affectionately, pressing the tip of her nose into my open palm.

My knees had begun to visibly tremble from the perverse excitement I was feeling. I dropped myself onto the cushion next to her before my knees could find a chance to give out. While my first hand stroked the fur of her head, I added my other to the mix; placing it upon her exposed back, I started the same motions. She stopped rubbing her face against my arm, and dropped her head to the couch, enjoying the 'friendly' petting. What I was doing was more than petting, however; I was stroking her in a way I can only describe as erotic, trailing my fingers down her neck and back and sifting them through the amazing softness as my breath grew heavier with a lack of any physical strain.

She rolled onto her side to better expose her soft chest to me, which I took immediate advantage of. One hand moved off her head and onto her stomach, while the other simply slid its way down into the same area. It was even better down there; the fur that covered the rest of her body grew thickly layered and, if possible, even softer.

A curious tingling sensation had begun all over my exposed skin, and I was breathing heavily, practically panting. I assume that could be attributed to powerful lust, which I was definitely feeling at the time. In fact, I had reached the point where my cock had begun to harden just from the pleasure elicited from her coat. My hands worked their way through the fur on her chest, smoothly wrapping themselves in spirals and other shapes.

On top of everything else, my face had become flushed, evident by the growing war sensation there. My entire body, like the Delcatty's, had been growing warmer during the past few minutes. My movements were now more harried than their previous state, attesting to the feelings of sexual bliss that had started to overcome me; both hands kneaded her soft underbelly as she lay on the couch in enjoyment derived from affection (not the kind I was feeling).

I was leaning further and further over her on a whim to get closer to the amazing creature, and before I knew it I was pushing one elbow into the cushion to keep from falling over on her. We were closer now than I had thought possible when I had released her from the Pokeball. For me it was a more intimate closeness, and I can't speak for the Pokemon, so take that out of context. I was moving my upper body gradually towards her while my legs stayed rooted to the couch; all in all quite an awkward position for me. I just had such a deep need to get closer to the Delcatty, to somehow feel _more_ of that satisfying fur, if possible.

My head was hanging directly over her lower body, and now I can only imagine what I must have looked like; probably a humorous imitation of a contortionist, what, with my body bent at such and angle to reach her? On the surface of my mind I didn't know what I had planned, but it was there somewhere deeper, just barely hidden from view. I lowered my upper body towards her, and she rolled fully onto her back to meet me. The Pokemon's purring cut off and then began again on a louder level as my head met her chest. I buried my face into her coat and simply lay there with my hands still enjoying themselves, though now on her side closest to me. At least I still had the mental stability to barely support myself with my lower arms so I wouldn't crush her under me.

I wouldn't call what followed perverted, but I can't attest to what you will consider it to be. I rubbed my face through the flowing softness of her fur, feeling every hair tickle me in a different spot. I was completely consumed with my desires; nothing of the man from an hour ago was left within me. She met this action with a friendly rub from her own face placed against mine. The cold surface of her nose lightly touched my lower lip, and in that short time… it sounds corny, I know, but go with it… I felt love. _Real love_. This wasn't like the other Pokemon I had been with; I had enjoyed them, of course, and had feelings for them as well, but… this time it was somehow different.

What's the word to describe it? _Passionate_ , there you go. Our activities were passionate. I had both arms under her, face hovering right above hers. No longer putting my weight on an arm, I was mostly stretched out, with my chest facing downwards. I had her in my arms. Damnit, I just know you can't understand, but I have to write about it. Never had I felt like I did then. I was actually holding this beautiful, beautiful creature that I so unexpectedly cared about. I could tell my face was a deep red by then, mostly from the exertion of constant movement, but I didn't mind; no one was around to see it anyways.

We spent a long time together like that; how long, I don't know and won't guess. I held her close, and through her warmth I could sense the true fragility of her body, one so much smaller than mine, and that made me all the hotter. I had a complete hard-on. Hell, I couldn't have resisted getting one if I had actually tried. I lay with the Pokemon and thought my own private thoughts; mostly about how what I was doing was wrong on a larger scale, but was just so right to the both of us then. Delcatty's purring had softened to a low rumble, and I felt her chest rise and fall with each utterance of the sound.

During that silent time, in which minutes turned into hours, I knew I could take it all the way with her. The thought didn't originate from anything even remotely reminiscent of taking advantage of the situation. I _knew_ I had to take it all the way with her. It was only a fitting end to what had occurred so far. Also there was the knowledge that however I wanted to take her, she would accept completely; that I could sense just in her body language towards me. A random thought reached me; "She hasn't uttered her name this entire time, like Pokemon normally do." That would come soon, though. My lower region was telling me to hurry up and show her what love could really be like, but for then I was content to simply lay there with the Pokemon, breathing deeply alongside her… because after all, we had all night…

I woke up what must have been hours later. This time, my return to consciousness wasn't sudden like earlier in the night, but more of a steady rise out of sleep. My eyes were heavily lidded, and I blinked a few times to clear them. The first thing I noted was that she was still next to me, curled up loosely against the heat of my body; she also seemed to be asleep. I couldn't recall if I had drifted off before her, but that didn't bother me. All that mattered right now was that she was here with me, and I could enjoy this time together to its fullest extent.

Checking the hour held no importance; it was still dark outside, meaning we had plenty of time until morning. I could also tell that sleep had dispelled any traces of an erection from before, and it was quite relieving to not have to feel it. One of my arms had left the Pokemon during sleep, and so I wrapped it back around her midsection; the movement roused her, and she elevated her head to look at me. Taking the opportunity, I moved my face closer, and she mirrored my action. We exchanged a mutual face-rub, which set her to purring again. I relaxed back onto my side.

I really did want to begin some sexual advances towards the Delcatty, but I just didn't seem to have the motivation in me. And so both human and Pokemon spent some more time without even moving. We were quiet (except for the rumbling in her chest), and I thought about whether she would like me in a sexual way. Did I say I was sure she would accept earlier? That idea was bred more in the heat of lust than anything. Now that our antics had calmed down, I found my mind a little less muddled. Sure, she had been displaying outright enjoyment so far, but did that really mean sex was the right way to go? Her reactions could very well have been the response of any faithful Pokemon eager to share time with its trainer.

To make that question easier, think of it this way; how often does a person make love on their first date with someone else? Wait, no… that's not a very good question, is it? All I'm trying to say is that's what it had been like with these Pokemon. I just met them and somehow… ended up fucking them, to blatantly state it.

I knew I was overanalyzing things, so I commanded my mind to shut up; I would follow my intuition, and nothing else. If she wanted it when I started making a move, then yes, of course I would comply, and if she turned out not to… well, I've been let down before. And at least I would have spent this quality time with her, even if it didn't lead up to sex. That seemed a reasonable workaround at the time.

That problem seemed resolved for the time being, so I set to thinking about more important things, like how to start it off. Both my body and mind were more prepared now than they had been before, and so I knew that now was the time to forego simply laying together and really get down to the 'good stuff'.

Starting with foreplay would be the best way to proceed; if I had learned anything from my previous encounters with Pokemon, that was it. I pushed myself farther up on my elbow, breaking the tender moment we were sharing. The Delcatty gave me a curious expression before lowering her head back to the cushion. I, however, intended to stay up; I was ready for what would be coming soon.

I pulled one arm out from under her, which elicited no response. I moved the thus-freed appendage down to where her body ended, around the area of my pelvis. With one finger, I started tracing the curve of her leg lightly in an effort to introduce some new feelings there. I felt her shudder lightly at my touch, but paid it no attention. Moving the finger farther up, I dawdled around the area where I knew her vagina was, even though I had yet to actually see it. The fur there was as soft as anywhere else, so I could tell I was getting close as it began to thin out around her organ. The edge of my digit made contact with the fleshy outer of her sex; the movement was so light, she didn't even seem to feel it. What she did feel was me pushing my finger across it just a moment later. I felt her muscles tense under the arm still encompassing her, and there was a definite rise to her purring.

I was glad that the first big step had been taken and she hadn't immediately pulled away or resisted. All that was left to do was take it farther, so I rubbed her tiny vagina for the second time; no response. I took that as a signal that I was allowed to continue, and continue I did. I began regular motions with my finger, trying to mirror each to the one before it, but placing a tiny bit more pressure on her than before. My efforts were rewarded with clear acknowledgement; she raised her head with some effort, and fixed me with a rather intense stare. The rumbling in her chest remained as loud as ever, which got me to wondering if it could get any louder. I made it my goal to find out; not that it seemed too hard to do.

Another few moments were spent like that, with me giving the Pokemon's vagina a slow introduction to the upcoming pleasures I had in store. She broke the tension that had begun to form by rolling over to completely expose her chest to me. On top of that, she spread her legs, allowing me open access to her small sex. The mild surprise of her actions was interrupted by my first sight of her pussy; it was as pleasing to see as it was to feel. Small and situated directly between her legs, I could tell without a doubt that it would be very tight on the inside, and that made things all the better.

Her lewd display by no means stopped me. All it took was a relocation of my arm, and I was back to work. I pushed and prodded my way around the hot entrance to her insides, trying to elicit as much pleasure as I could from her. Every few strokes across her vagina's surface, I would stop and lightly touch or bump her incredibly small clitoris; it generated a tensing of her muscles every single time I made contact with it. As these acts progressed, I felt her getting wetter, releasing plenty of natural lubrication, that we would most likely need soon. In a way, the Delcatty vaguely reminded me of the Furret; it was almost like she was trying not to show her pleasure; no noises other than the purring were present, and that seemed to have reached its fever pitch. As with the Furret, I knew I could make her give in with some more coaxing.

What I didn't pay any mind to then, now that I think about it, is how much better I had gotten at it. By that, I mean stimulating a Pokemon. When I had the encounter with the Growlithe, I had knonw I was nervous and unsure of what to do; with the Delcatty, however, I had known directly where to go and how to start. I won't say that exactly worries me at this point in time… it's good to have a wide range of skills, right? Heh, heh… Ok, I'll stop…

The lust that I had fought down earlier was running rampant now. It seemed almost a physical thing between us, just as real as my one hand stroking her pussy, or the other one holding its place around her. I could tell by looking that I was giving her some serious finger action; she had her eyes closed tightly, and was shivering in my half-embrace as I kept rubbing the most sensitive spot on her body. She was probably at breaking point, so I decided to change things up.

Instead of once more sliding my finger across her sex, I pressed it firmly down on the center and let it slide itself into her. The Pokemon's stoical expression couldn't stop her from releasing a tiny mewling sound; that by itself was possibly one of the cutest and sexiest things I had ever heard… honest. The erection I was already sporting throbbed upon me hearing that noise, just asking to be buried in her as soon as possible. I'm not one for instant gratification, so I pressed onwards with my finger.

I had sunk the digit fully into her before even realizing it; the sight of nothing but the third knuckle protruding from her insides was pretty hot, to tell the truth. It felt very warm and slick inside of her, and upon giving it a little wiggle, I could feel the walls of her vagina gripping down tightly around it. I pulled it out without waiting, and then slid it back, skin disappearing until reaching its previous loacation. And just like that, I was finger-fucking the Pokemon. I slowly maneuvered it deep into her, held it for a few seconds, and then pulled it out completely. The phrase 'rinse and repeat' works well here, except I didn't do any rinsing. Within twenty seconds, my finger was thoroughly soaked, which served only to increase the rate at which I could enter her, meeting less resistance every time.

These activities lasted for a few more minutes, of which I won't bother describing; I'll skip right to the important part. The first warning signs of the Delcatty's approaching orgasm occurred less than ten seconds before it actually happened. She was so calm, I wouldn't have known it was coming if not for a bout of intense twitching and shuddering that preceded it. As I pushed my finger into her for what I was about to learn was the final time, her stony silence broke; all at once she was uttering little mewling noises as her body convulsed slightly. I realized with a start that the Pokemon was rapidly approaching orgasm, so I toned down my rapid movements in her insides.

I ceased moving completely when her shuddering reached a new height. Still inside of her, I moved my finger into a hook shape and began sliding the tip up and down her walls. She came with a startling shriek of; "DEL! DELCATTY!" She screamed her name for the first time in a bout of pure ecstasy, breaking the heated silence that had grown between us. Accompanying this, a liberal flow of her clear ejaculate trickled its way out of her vagina into the fur below it; she would need to be cleaned up just as much as I would after we finished up here; but hey, at least none of it ended up on the couch. As her convulsions tapered off, I pulled my finger out of her, but didn't bother wiping it off, at least not for the moment.

I was, again, in the vicelike grip of complete and utter lust right then. I wasn't going to let up on the beautiful creature for a single second if I could help it. The arm encircling her, I removed from her body to get better access to her in full. We were both fully stretched out and using all the room available on the couch, so conservation of space became a necessity. Without needing to look, I reached behind me and gripped the one couch pillow that was always sitting there. Stretching my arms out in front of me, I slid the cushion into the space between her head and the arm of the sofa. She didn't pay that any attention, as she was seemingly riding out the remnants of her pleasure with closed eyes. She did open them when I put both hands on her hindquarters and started gently pushing her away from me. The Pokemon offered no sign of protest as I pushed her to the point where her back was reclining against the throw pillow; she was in a sort of half-sitting position, offering me the best possible access to her pussy, as her legs were still spread.

Easy access was exactly what I wanted. I pulled myself towards her on my elbows, stomach still mostly flat against the cushion. From my point of view, her sex was a deep pinkish crevice, constantly growing larger as my face neared it inch by inch. I didn't stop when I reached my goal; before Delcatty even knew what was happening, my face was buried between her soft legs, and my tongue planted deep inside of her. She uttered a high-pitched "Del!" of surprise, and gave a brief squirm, not having expected this new feeling.

I could feel the fur between her legs tickling my face as I held it in place; absolutely amazing! Waiting just to savor that sensation would do the both of us no good, however. I swirled my tongue around her interior, causing her to shudder with renewed excitement, before diving right into the act. I ate the Pokemon's small pussy out with vigor, stretching her every time my tongue entered it, and releasing the tension as it made its way out. I'm not sure is this is something you want to know, reader, but the taste was the first thing that hit me upon my uninvited entrance; I can't describe it accurately, but it was… good? I mean, better than I thought it would be. But what do I know? I don't go around eating Pokemon out all day… usually. I could feel more than just saliva coating my tongue; she had contributed her essence to the mix, it seemed, and the muscle (yes, tongues are muscles) inside her was quickly becoming coated in it.

With nothing else to do with my arms, I reached up and once again wrapped her in them as I continued sloppily eating her out. The fur pressing against both my face buried in her crotch and my arms around her was blissful; my erection throbbed painfully, positively begging that I allow its work to be done. Soon, though… that part, the very best part, would come soon. I pushed my face as far into there as her pelvis would allow, yearning to plumb every possible depth of her insides. To summarize another factor, it was noisy; who ever said such a thing wouldn't be noisy. I'm really just not going to talk about the sounds our fellatio was making, but they were… uhm… _wet_ , to say the least.

Not long had passed before Delcatty did something else I hadn't imagined happening. I'm still unsure of whether it was intentional, or just for lack of anything else to do with her paws, but she placed them on my head, and then they were suddenly _behind_ my head. Conjure a vision of 'face-fucking' if you will, or if you even know what that is; it's pretty self-explanatory. That's what the scene would have looked like at that point. The key difference was that the Pokemon wasn't putting any force on her paws, instead just gently holding them there. Kind of hard to imagine a Pokemon doing, but trust me, she did.

I, for the most part, ignored this new development, and kept on keeping on. My lips were slick from being pressed up against the area around her pussy, and try as I might, I couldn't prevent some of her escaped juices from dribbling down my chin. Sounds disgusting to me while writing this, but it definitely wasn't then. She had begun to pant heavily again, and her purring was slowly rising in strength; she was evidently recovering quickly from her orgasm less than three minutes before. Good, I liked that. But I wasn't intending to let her reach another so quickly.

Another few minutes passed before I could tell she was peaking again. My mouth was very, very soaked with mixed saliva and the ejaculate that continued to spill out of her. She started the innocent little mewling sounds as her eyelids fluttered closed and she started quaking even more. As much as she wanted it right then, she wasn't going to get it without some more work. I pulled my tongue completely out of her vagina and refrained from inserting it again; instead, I raised myself on my elbows up to her eye height, where we looked at each other contemplatively. I moved my face forward, and she met me halfway, like I knew she would. Whatever minor grudge the creature might have harbored over me not letting her finish, it surely didn't hold her back. Our faces met and… well. It was a… like a real… ugh. It was like a real kiss… it _was_ a real kiss, and I know it. I knew it then and I know it now. With our faces pressed warmly against each other, our mouths met passionately. I held my lips firmly to hers for a few seconds, until I felt her tongue pressing against them, and so then I didn't; I parted them the slightest bit and her tongue was in my mouth, and mine was meeting hers…

You, reader, are surely asking two questions right now; "Can Pokemon feel this kind of affection for their trainers?", and "Does a Pokemon even know what a kiss is?" I'll answer them both, to be nice; _yes_ , and _yes_. A Pokemon can certainly feel sexual attraction to their trainer, although it is extremely rare, and hardly ever shows itself through more than friendly time spent together. In other words, it never results in anything, at least never anything major that I've heard about; so yes, I guess I'm considered the anomaly here, not even being these creatures' trainer, and yet taking things so far with them. As for a Pokemon recognizing and understanding a kiss, I'm next to sure they can. Pokemon are not dumb creatures (most of the time), and I would assume they can recognize it as a great sign of affection just as much as the next person. Whether or not this particular Delcatty saw it as such doesn't perturb me; all that matters is that it happened. So back we go…

We were locked together at our mouths. She seemed to give in, and stopped putting force behind the kiss; this allowed my tongue entrance to her mouth, and then we were back at it. We had already held it to the point where saliva was trailing out of our paired mouths. Without breaking the moment, I pulled one knee under myself and rose a little, relieving the strain on my elbows. Her head followed my movement upwards as we stayed passionately locked together. I wrapped my now-freed arms around her, and lifted her off the couch and to my eye level; holding her close to my chest, I allowed the Pokemon to cling to my thighs using her legs to give her body better support. We simply stayed like that for a short time, before I finally had to take a breath.

As I broke the kiss, panting loudly, I could hear Delcatty doing the same. I pulled in air, breathed deeply a few times, and then went right back to it. Again our faces met and, tongues in each other's mouth, we silently displayed the affection that man truly can have with Pokemon. She was the one to end that second kiss, eventually pulling her head away to fill her lungs with air. When her breathing had relaxed, she turned her head back to me, still held in my embrace. I didn't lean back in for another kiss, but instead gazed back at her a little awkwardly. That first kiss had been the best of my life so far, I was sure. I was feeling deep love for the Pokemon in those few moments we spent looking at each other. It was very, very quiet; still dark outside, too. My internal clock estimated we had been here for just under an hour now. We had plenty of time to ourselves. The only thing audible was the sounds of our harsh breathing. I became aware that my skin was lightly sheened with sweat; it was hot in here, all right. Our bodies had warmed up the air around us out of sheer exertion. I started thinking of taking a little break from all this to calm down.

And then, seconds later, the Delcatty was flat on her back in her original position, and I was straddling her, a knee pressing into the cushions on either side of her. The Pokemon's wide, innocent eyes were watching me as I fumbled with my belt, before finally catching it right and pulling it off. I must have moved her to that position, though I can't even remember doing it. Everything after we ended the kissing seemed a complete blur, actually. I only managed to get my pants halfway down before complete and utter lust took over, and I gave in fully for the first time that night. All of the night's activities had been leading up to this moment, the time when I would finally be able to fully enjoy the beautiful creature, and her me. Another few seconds, and my penis was out, harder than I would have thought possible. With both hands, I pushed Delcatty up a little so that my knees were on either side of her haunches. Taking hold of my dick, I bent a little lower, held it at a slight downwards angle, and was instantaneously pressing it against her tight cunt.

As I entered her slowly, I kept a wary eye on her face just in case she might let slip any looks of discomfort; nothing. She had again closed her eyes, feeling the sensation of my first inch slipping into her. That first was followed by several more at the same slow pace. With every bit of me that made its way inside, I got a better feeling of just how tight she was; and warm, too. I continued pushing my hips forward until my entire cock was nicely situated in the Pokemon's insides. Holding that position, I debated my options from this point; stay like that for a bit, or start moving right away? As I thought, her mildly warm vagina massaged my length in time with her breathing, which had become noticeably heavier. She was handling these first few moments well for a creature her size. Then again, I hadn't reached her cervix on my initial thrust, meaning she went deeper. Seizing an idea from that thought, I held her sides a little firmer to prevent her whole body from moving, and then pushed forward a little more, testing how much farther I could get even though I was already pressed against her hips.

A little mewl escaped her as the pressure on her pelvis increased and my cock moved a tiny bit further into her; that bit was all I needed, for I could now feel my tip barely pressing up against her inner limits. So she really didn't go much deeper than I could reach. Having gained that information, I started my movements.

She held up well for the first few seconds, enduring me pulling out and then sliding back into the heat of her pussy. A few more of the same movements was all it took for her to start giving in to the stimulation; she started panting loudly as her eyes stayed tightly shut. I pushed my dick into her a few more times, then accepted that our current position wasn't going to work well. Refraining from pulling out, I pushed her farther away from me, then moved myself up to stay above her hindquarters. I paused again, and then decided some support might help. The cushion I had propped her against earlier, I now used for the same purpose. I pushed it under her back, so she was propped up at a slight angle, with her stomach facing me. This would definitely work better.

From there, I started fucking her in our crude semblance of the missionary position. With both hands once again between her and the cushion, I slid into her constricting deaths, pulling as much enjoyment from the motion as I could, and then moved most of the way back out. I maintained the same pace to give her time to adjust to it. Her walls pressed down around my girth on every new thrust, squeezing me like a closed fist. Delcatty may have been more or less calm at the time, but her pussy was nicely lubricated, betraying her true feelings toward the pounding I was giving her. I thrusted back into, and then out of, her again. The firm, warm insides of her vagina made me lose track of time just as quickly as I lost myself indulging in her; and what an indulgence that was…

Not a single outside thought crossed my mind as I kept going at it with the Delcatty; lust gripped me too powerfully for any to get into my head. I focused my energy on truly giving her the experience she deserved, having been so loving and kind to me. As I forced my way into her again, a particularly powerful jolt of pleasure shot through the length of my cock, forcing my vocal cords to form a slow moan; "Ahhh…". I took that to mean I was already partway towards my climax. I had gotten so far so fast! It seemed only a minute before when I had first started on the Pokemon. Determined to hold out as much as possible, I tried to distract myself from the blissful sensations of the sex with her silky fur, so well presented and ready for the taking.

Both hands found their way to the purple ruff that formed the feline Pokemon's 'collar'. There, they buried themselves deep, before starting their own movements; it was like they had a mind of their own as they started pushing their way through that soft, beautiful ruff, twining fingers around loose strands. I put focus into the feeling of the fur under all my fingers at once, not the love we were making together. With my senses put on edge from all the stimulation, her coat seemed like the thing I had always dreamt of having for myself.

Delcatty herself was having a difficult time fully holding back. Mixed noises emanated from her; heavy breathing combined with the occasional mewl and a constant undertone of sultry purring to form the ultimate cacophony of erotic sounds. I could have gotten hard just listening to those noises without even banging her. Her body temperature felt similar to mine; heat was radiating off of her in waves, which I could sense pressing against my exposed arms. Remember, I was still fully clothed; was I supposed to waste time taking them off when I could have had her so much sooner? And the Pokemon's little sex, god damn was it nice! It was quite literally pulsing around me as I filled her up regularly, massaging every little spot on my penis in a perfect way, like no human woman's ever could. She was extremely wet down there, too. On every movement of my hips away from her, my near-exit was accompanied with a trickle of natural lubricant from within her. While the mess it was making couldn't be prevented, I won't deny that it didn't make things all the easier. As wet as she was inside, I could be reaching new speeds if I so desired; I just wasn't quite sure I wanted to right then.

I can only flesh this part out so much before having to conclude it, reader. I really don't know what else to say. I had almost brought her to orgasm earlier, before letting her down; now, I could plainly see that what she hadn't achieved earlier was coming back, and maybe on an even higher note. This time, her oncoming orgasm was much easier to predict. As I slowly pumped my hips against her, I detected a change in her now-constant heavy exhalations of "Del…Delcatty…". Her tone started to grow a little higher as she quivered under me. It took my stupefied mind a moment to realize she was going to orgasm soon. That thought didn't stop me at all; in fact, I increased my speed a little, wanting to give her the best climax I could.

A short time later, the Pokemon finally reached her long-awaited peak. She squealed her name loudly as her entire frame convulsed, muscles twitching and jumping rapidly in her ecstasy. In my eyes, it was a beautiful thing, being able to watch this moment brought upon her by none other than myself. When I first realized I was becoming obsessed with Pokemon sexually, which really wasn't that long ago, the idea had worried me, if nothing else. Now… well, it might have just been the heat of the moment, but I could truly see that this wasn't just an 'obsession', this was actual _love_ for the creatures. I'd always _liked_ Pokemon, but liking isn't loving, after all. And now, this was who I was. Why try and change what you can't…?

And all this raced through my mind during the few seconds she spent twitching under me, with my dick still moving within her tight interior.

As her climax tapered off, she let out one last pleasured sigh, and a small flood of her ejaculate poured out of her well-used pussy. She may have gone limp under me, but I wasn't quite done, though I was getting there quickly. I continued to breathe deeply as my hips met her pelvis time and time again. I was focused fully on the sex, and nothing outside of it. For those few moments of her orgasm, her walls had tightened spasmodically around my penis, making me sure I would lose it right then. That having not happened, I was able to continue at my own pace.

Delcatty had loosened up considerably, abating the constricting feel of her insides; I tried not to let that bother me, and mostly succeeded in that respect. I looked down carefully at her while pushing ever-forwards towards my climax; she looked utterly exhausted, laying there limply against the cushion I had propped her against. All other noises but her purring had ceased, and even that was slowing. The look of her implied that she was hardly even noticing my constant advances into her pussy. At least I knew that I had brought her what I intended; an amazing orgasm.

Looking at the tired creature invoked one of my base reactions, considering that I ran a Daycare; she was just another tired Pokemon that needed a place to rest. Of course, to me she was something more than that, something I could actually, physically love for the time being. I could see the content expression on her face as her eyelids hung heavy over her little eyes. My instinct kicked in, and, having already brought both arms around her earlier, I lifted her from the couch. She was quite limp, and didn't resist in the slightest. Supporting her in my hold, I brought her body close to mine as I momentarily ceased thrusting. I just held her to me for a short time, savoring the moment, before starting to move again, but slower this time.

I gently pushed into her again as she lay against my chest like a ragdoll. I felt her raise her head and place it on my shoulder for support. We continued in that manner for a little while, until an unmistakable feeling started growing in my hips. And then both of her front legs had been lifted and placed on my shoulders, almost like a sort of embrace. I clutched her tightly to me as my breathing reached a new pitch, my skin slick with a light perspiration, muscles tensing themselves for the grand finale. Everything was perfectly quiet around us. My hands moved slightly through her purple ruff, feeling the sensation of silky Pokemon fur that I knew would never grow uninteresting to me, and that sent me gently over the edge, like a little push. I moaned out softly as I came into her, holding her against me, with her paws placed firmly on my shoulders. "Oh God… Delcatty…"

She answered with a cute little whimper as she felt my semen shoot into her well-used sex. As my orgasm tapered off, the same exhaustion befell me as did her. I slipped down onto the couch and lay there on my side, facing the rest of the room. Delcatty, still in my embrace, exhaled lightly as I pulled out of her. Her eyes were closed before mine, and she was probably asleep before me as well. I was much too tired to do anything else right then. I watched the first bit of my cum reach her entrance and begin trickling out. The last thing I remember before losing myself to sleep was the sound of her gentle purring in my ear.

I realize how long I've made this; probably a little too much. Taking that into consideration, I'll go ahead and end this as quickly as possible. Nothing of much interest happened after that night anyways. I woke up late the next morning, still curled into the same position on the couch and sore as hell. The first thing I noted was that Delcatty was no longer in my arms. I blinked the sleep away as best as possible, and then raised my head a little to look for her. She was stretched out next to the door, which was still closed. I think I mentioned that her species was mostly nocturnal, and so, accordingly, she was fast asleep.

With a little effort, I was able to raise myself from the couch, which bore a deep imprint where I had lain. I walked over to the door, a little unsteadily, and bent down next to her. That didn't rouse the Pokemon, so I proceeded to lightly grasp her tail and lift it partially; the area around her vagina was perfectly clean, as if nothing had happened. She must have cleaned herself off after I blacked out. It didn't take a genius to tell she had come over to the door because she wanted to be back outside. Granting that implied request, I gathered her limp form into my arms; she stirred, but didn't open her eyes. I used an elbow to push the handle down and open the door, and stepped outside into the cool morning air.

The sky was still a little gray, lacking the full shine of the sun. The dewy grass cushioned my steps as I walked slowly over to the center of the enclosure. There, I laid her down. She opened her eyes upon being placed on the wet grass. More awake now than before, she raised herself into a sitting position. Her mouth gaped wide in an agonizingly slow yawn which exposed her sharp little teeth. Without so much as a look up at me, she rose and padded slowly towards the bushes which lined the fence. I myself turned around and plodded back to the door. I heard branches rustle, and turned around in time to catch the tip of her tail disappearing into the bushes; she was likely going to go find a spot to sleep for the rest of the day. I stepped back inside and shut the door behind me.

The Delcatty's trainer kept her promise, arriving unannounced two days later. During those specific two days, absolutely nothing happened between me and the Pokemon. In fact, the only times I saw her were when she left her hideout to eat; then, if she happened upon me, she would give me a blank stare for a few seconds, before padding off. I understood that while what we did together was special to me, it was just another unimportant event for her. There really was no way to share truly intimate love with a Pokemon that didn't have higher intelligence, like some do. Now that's a disheartening idea… but, I try not to let it get me down…

I returned Delcatty to the trainer, and she paid for the care and left. I won't say I wasn't the _tiniest_ bit emotional, because that would be lying. However, I had experienced the feeling before… and I certainly would experience it again. If nothing else, that I knew for certain. Every little loss like this one only assists in building one's tolerance to them…

And that, folks, is all this story consists of. I hope you weren't expecting a detailed account of every day I took care of her. Not that I would write something like that. I notice that in what I have written previously, I took some time to copy down thoughts on my changing sexuality; not this time, however. I'm tired, and my hand is killing me. But, don't despair; as twice before, I certainly have more to tell.

A lot more…

Well then, hope you enjoyed,  
Also, I really didn't intend to make this so long; I just get carried away sometimes,  
Sadly, you will have to expect shorter chapters in the future, (For now, at least)  
Thank you for reading,

 ** _-Thecursednoodle_**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Daycare Man  
~~4~~**

If you've made it to this point, I'm obligated to give you a little congratulation. Unfortunately, it's not the type of congratulation you want. What are you gonna do, go around bragging to your friends that you read these? Yeah, sure. More importantly, though, I have to ask this question; assuming you are still reading these (which you must be right now, of course), why? Why the _hell_ are you? What prompts you to want to see these writings about what I've done? You know what… forget it. That's not the main point here. The fact that I banged another Pokemon probably isn't the main point either, but I could care less right now.

I really don't feel like writing another essay on my 'degrading sanity', or whatever the hell you want to call it. Plenty of that can be found in my previous writings; so if you want to read some of that, this isn't the place. However, if your perverted self wants to hear about my antics with yet another Pokemon, by all means, stay.

So… I know what you came here to read about. I'll give it to you straight.

To cut right to the chase, this happened around two weeks after that night spent with the Delcatty. Contrary to what one might assume, that night had all but faded from my mind. It kept wedging itself into my everyday thoughts like a crowbar prying open a door. It was (usually) an annoyance I could tolerate. The only times it got bad was when I was really horny; then, it became a sort of mental longing for the Delcatty. I understood that I wouldn't be graced with her presence ever again, but that didn't stop me from continuing to want it.

Now, one might ask; "If you wanted sexual relief that badly, why didn't you just fuck another Pokemon you had at the time?" The answer should be obvious to anyone who gained the simplest understanding of my mindset from reading these. I take care of Pokemon. It's my job, after all. I don't, nor will I ever, treat them as sex toys. Pokemon are more than that. What I've done thus far, I've only done because of the conditions on which it happened. So basically, no, I wasn't going to just go grab one from out back and bang it.

It had been another typical day. 'Typical' here is used in every sense of the word; sunny, quiet, and with absolutely nothing of interest happening. I stuck to the daily routine of caring for the Pokemon in the back enclosure, which didn't require much effort on my part. I had been sitting behind my desk for four hours straight; something I enjoy doing when nothing interesting decides to occur. I spend most days that way, really. I guess this job isn't all it's cut out to be, but that's a little off-topic.

The sun had been reflecting itself through the front window for some time, and the room was becoming hotter than hell. I could feel sweat beginning to form between my shoulder blades as I sat slumped in my chair. "I should probably close the curtains," was what presented itself in my head. However, in my usual fashion, I didn't want to do anything requiring effort, especially actually getting up. The clock on the opposite wall told me that I needed to put out some food for the Pokemon in about fifteen minutes, anyways. Now, this presented what was likely the most difficult decision I'd faced all day; should I just get up now and go feed the little guys out back, or just sit here for another few minutes.

I get it, they're both boring options that nobody wants to hear about. Just bear with me, alright? Following some minutes of careful consideration, I decided to stay where I was for a bit longer; no surprise there. I let my back slide even lower into the chair's back. The rest of me moved down with it, and the warmest point of sunlight focused itself right on my face. I was sweating lightly, but that didn't mean the warmth didn't feel mildly pleasant. Before I knew it, all my sitting around had caught up with me, and my eyelids had begun to feel heavier. "Agh, not now… I don't have time for a nap," I mumbled. How could I even be tired after doing nothing? Of course I couldn't let myself fall asleep… it had certainly caused problems before…

I slowly returned to consciousness after an indefinite amount of time. The gradual cycle of waking up was broken when my fuzzy mind finally became aware that I had, in fact, fallen asleep; and after telling myself not to. My first instinct was to look aver at the window; it still seemed to be afternoon, at least. Realizing I had a clock for a reason, I switched focus to that. Behind the glare of the midday sun plastered across the glass, I could make out that it was 2:19. I had slept for over two hours then. My completely rested body had somehow managed to get even more rest.

I started gathering my thoughts together into a more coherent state. There was a reason I hadn't wanted to fall asleep in the first place, wasn't there? After a few moments, me making a note of feeding the Pokemon popped into being. "Shit, I was supposed to put food out two hours ago?!" The empty room offered me no answer to that, but I didn't need one. I had allowed myself to fall asleep and shirk the simplest of jobs!

Forgetting to feed the Pokemon for a few hours may not sound that bad, but trust me, it can quickly become so. Basically, some Pokemon can have quite the temper when they get hungry. Also, me missing their feeding didn't happen normally, so all of my long-term guests were used to very regular feedings. Either way, it was something that had to be done.

I wasn't going to waste any more time standing around, so I moved into action. I edged out from behind the desk and to the door leading out back. While I was passing it, it occurred to me that it would be a good idea to prop the door open a little so I wouldn't need to use my hands while carrying the food out. I did so, turning the knob and pulling it open a tiny ways; I'd open it with my foot once I had the food. That small task accomplished, I turned and proceeded to the front door.

Stepping outside into the warm afternoon sunlight, I turned my head both directions; the street was deserted. I went around the corner of the Daycare opposite the fenced-in area. I don't recall mentioning it before, but there is an old corrugated metal shed behind the building where I kept most of the gardening equipment, among other things. One of those other things happened to be Pokemon food. I buy the universal stuff, so almost every Pokemon I care for can eat it.

I hauled open the rusting metal door and peered inside; I had neglected to put a light in there for two years now, which made it bad enough finding anything during the day, and impossible at night. I recognized the lumped shape of the bags stacked in the far corner. Hoping the door would refrain from closing on me, as it sometimes did, I cautiously stepped inside. Even with some sun reaching the inside, most of the shed was still too dark to see.

Being careful to avoid running into the dark masses of assorted objects, I reached the bags of feed and wrapped both arms around the topmost one. My muscles strained as I pulled it from the stack; this shit was heavier than you would believe. (I still wonder what's even in that food) When the bag lost the last of its support from the others, it nearly slipped from the death grip I put it in. I bent my knees in anticipation of it slipping away, but was able to keep hold of it.

Basically, I hauled that bag all the way back around the building and to the front door, which had swung shut, forcing me to drop the anvil-like weight and open it again. I didn't bother picking it back up, and instead dragged it the rest of the way into the room. Come to think of it, I probably need a better system when it comes to going all that way for more food when the current bag runs out; I'll think about it later.

With a final grunt, I released my hold on both corners and let the damned thing fall to the floor. I reached into my jeans' back pocket to get my pocket knife only to find it not there. Now slightly aggravated, I leaned over the desk and pulled open the drawers; I needed the knife to open the bag. Predictably, I couldn't find it. I did, however, find a letter opener in the bottommost drawer. I used its sharp edge to make a slit along the top of the bag. Now I needed the bowls I used for the food itself, kept on the makeshift shelf in the enclosure; the shelf which was actually just two stubby boards nailed to the outside wall.

I stepped over the food and made for the back door. That was when I realized it had swung open more since I had left the room; I swear, nothing in the whole damn building ever worked how it was supposed to. I stepped onto the back step and pulled it shut behind me. The plastic bowls were stacked to my right. Two steps later, it occurred to me that a Pokemon could have gotten inside while the door was open. Though the gap wasn't wide, that wouldn't have mattered, seeing as how the Daycare takes mostly smaller Pokemon.

I looked around me to check if anything was amiss; only five or six Pokemon were there at the time. All I saw was a pair of Shinx staring at me curiously; all the others were likely hiding in the thick shrubbery along the fence. So there was no way for me to find any escapees, unless I dug through the bushes, which I certainly didn't care to do. That is, assuming any of them got inside in the first place. How long had I been gone? Probably less than three minutes, after all…

I grabbed the stack of bowls and carried them back inside, again making sure the door shut firmly behind me. Bringing them over to the open bag, I got down on my knees and hauled up one corner of the opening I made. I measured out portions into each of the four bowls, then set the bag back down. Using the roll of packing tape I kept in a drawer, I applied a few haphazard strips to close the opening for later use. I gripped both corners and made my way slowly to the far right corner of the room, furthest from the desk; once there, I slung the bag against the wall. I made a mental note to carry it back to the shed later. For now, I'd put the food out and get on to whatever job came next.

The faint, rough sound of Pokemon feed being pushed around didn't even register with me until I turned away from the corner and found myself staring directly at a Pokemon with its face buried in one of the bowls. I was hardly surprised, still having harbored the suspicion that one got in while I was gone.

She had a fluffy woolen coat around her neck and head that contrasted greatly with her bright pink body and black-ringed tail. I knew it was a Flaaffy on sight, as they are fairly distinctive. The most noticeable factor was the glassy blue orb fixed to the end of her tail. How did I know it was a she? Well, because her trainer brought her in a few days before, and I could recall the event well enough. Not that I would have needed to remember that to identify the Pokemon's gender; her half sitting, half bent-over position to get to the food revealed a generous portion of her pinkish sex. And, obviously, that was what my eye caught before any of her other features.

I immediately suppressed the leap of interest I felt at this spectacle; something I was finding easier and easier to do, thank goodness. My eyes focused on the other corner of the room rather than look at the Pokemon's exposed genitalia. I didn't move, not yet having figured out what to do. I knew getting closer to her would make the urge to look stronger, but I needed to get the food outside anyways. I took a deep breath, more like a sigh really, and started walking towards her cautiously.

I could have refrained from looking, but that might have led me to walk right into something. So I placed my eyes back on the Flaaffy; she was still eating busily, scooping from the bowl with her stubby, rounded arms. I could tell she was hungry, and knew the others outside were in a similar state.

Her small vagina readily presented itself to me for the second time, but I didn't avert my gaze. I was in the process of steeling myself against the lustful feelings already beginning to seep in. Having reached the spot where she sat, I bent down on my knees behind her. I could tell she knew I was there, but was too preoccupied to do anything about it; that was, until I slid the bowl away from her stubby arms. She hadn't been gripping it, so all it took was a gentle nudge to get it out of her reach.

The Flaaffy stared at the spot where the food had been for a few seconds, apparently not realizing what had happened. She certainly wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but not all Pokemon have near-human intelligence; and then there are the ones with greater-than-human intelligence. Weird. Her wooly head turned upwards to try and catch sight of me once she realized I had taken the food. Still standing, I watched her interestedly for a moment.

She gave me a look of dull confusion, and then plopped down fully onto her rear. The sitting position she assumed removed her vagina from my view, and thank goodness for that. Still, though, the thought of it hovered in my mind faintly; the way its shade of pink contrasted so nicely with the skin of the same color around it. And how tight it must be… damn…

"Nope, stop right there." I mentally chastised myself. It would do me no good to daydream about such things. With a renewed focus on my surroundings, I caught the Flaaffy scooting towards the next bowl of food, which was sitting a few feet away. "Sorry, but you'll get your meal soon enough," I said as I stepped around her and snatched it up as well. That warranted a blatant look of annoyance from her, before her cute little eyes fixed themselves on the _next_ bowl. I had that one in my hands too before she was even fully in motion.

With all three portions safely recovered from the thieving Flaaffy, I turned towards the back door. "I'll come and get you once I the others are fed," I spoke to the oblivious Pokemon. Oh, and don't think I'm crazy for doing it. If you've ever had a Pokemon of any sort, which I would assume you have, you understand that talking to them becomes a habit… even when they have no idea what you are saying.

With that problem resolved, I took a single step towards the door. The reason for the single one instead of multiple was that a weight had seemingly attached itself to my left leg. I looked down; the Flaaffy stared back up at me innocently, both her arms and legs now wrapped around my lower leg. Met with my gaze, she let out a high-pitched whine of; "Flaaffy!"

"What the hell? Flaaffy, c'mon…" I muttered, already knowing that she wasn't going to let go until she got what she wanted. Well, what can I say? I wasn't angry at her; Pokemon can be stubborn and annoying sometimes, but that's just how it is. The real problem was that I wasn't going to drag her across the room while she clung there. "Just… get off…" The Pokemon was evidently beyond persuasion with, but that wouldn't stop me. With the bowls stacked precariously in one hand, I bent to the left with my free arm; as soon as it touched the thick wool on her head, a sharp surge of electricity was passed into it. It wasn't strong, but it made me recoil a bit. I knew Flaaffys stored electricity in their wool, but I couldn't tell if that shock had been natural or deliberate. Whichever, it had the desired effect; I recoiled a bit, and didn't bring my hand back down.

So there I was, stuck with a stubborn Flaaffy clinging to one leg. Mind you, I could have made it outside even with her there, but I wasn't going to try dragging her around. She looked a little under three feet tall, and didn't have much body mass judging by the weight on my leg. If I reached down to try and coax her off, I'd most likely get another shock for my efforts. So I had one simple option.

I pulled the topmost bowl off of the stack and, bending with my knees, placed it onto the ground in front of me (almost spilling it in the process). The Pokemon's arms immediately unwrapped themselves, and then she was bent low over the food, chewing noisily. "I'll come back in and get her after I finish up outside," was the general idea behind what I did.

Backpedaling a bit to avoid having to step over her body, I turned my attention back to getting outside. It was then that I noticed her vagina was once again exposed; that alone made me stare a little longer than I should have. It really was such a nice, inviting little thing… no, no. Stop. I pulled my eyes from it and directed my mind elsewhere. Again, it was surprisingly easy. I'd give the other Pokemon their meal and then come back and get this one outside. She had already delayed me enough as it was.

Even as I passed her, my eyes caught the quickest flicker of her sex; then I had moved around her and was proceeding towards the back door. I stepped outside into the welcoming afternoon sunlight. It was always so nice outside around this time of year, and that's something special, considering that Servin Town is pleasant year-round.

The two Shinx I had seen earlier had since disappeared, and no other Pokemon were visible. I set the two bowls down on the grass near the door, and straightened back up. I whistled one sharp note to get the attention of all the Pokemon I knew were hiding in the shade of the bushes before turning back. I mounted the steps, shut the door behind me, and checked to make sure that the Flaaffy was still eating complacently, which she was (thankfully).

"Alright, you're going back outside where you belong," I said. Upon hearing me again, she raised her head and stared at me blankly before returning to the food. I walked over to her, bent down, and slid the bowl away. She was grappled to my leg before I even had the bowl off the floor; for a slow-thinking Pokemon, she sure could move fast. The same situation, again…

I didn't say anything, but instead gave her an intense glare. She looked up at me from her position silently. My only choice was to remove her from my leg, and if it had to be forcefully, well… whether or not it came to force was _her_ choice, really. Anticipating another shock, I placed a hand on her woolen head. I got what I expected, but didn't remove my hand this time; it wasn't a strong jolt, and after the initial one, all I got was a light buzzing sensation.

For a moment, I didn't change my grip for fear of provoking further shocks. That was cowardice, though; not to mention I would have the Flaaffy attached to my leg all day if I didn't get her off here and now. Knowing that, I formed my open hand into an actual grip. Hoping to coax her into letting go. That was a mistake.

The shock I got this time was much more powerful, enough to start the nerves throughout my hand and wrist tingling madly. Now that one, I could tell, had been deliberate; knowing that only served to irritate me further. All I wanted to do was get this stubborn Pokemon outside to feed her, and she was preventing me from doing so. Again, my hand tightened. Determined not to relinquish my grip on the wool along her head, I failed to realize just how much I had increased it.

Although me holding her wool so tightly couldn't have caused her any pain, she certainly noticed the change; the next shock was, to put it lightly, a real zapper. "Fuck!", I shouted as current ran under my skin again. It gave me a real jolt of pain in my hand, and quite a strong buzzing feeling traveled all the way up my arm to the shoulder. To accompany that, the bit of wool pressed against my leg managed to conduct a little electricity through the material of my jeans, and my calf got a fair portion of the shock as well.

Giving me no chance to react accordingly, the little fucker squeezed her eyes shut and gave me another hefty jolt only seconds after the previous one. Pain flared, and I knew this wasn't just a harmless warning shock anymore; I also knew that she could seriously injure me right now if she really wanted to. I don't think Flaaffys can store the kind of power it would take to kill a human being, but I didn't want to find out. The problem was, that second round of electricity had caused the nerves in my hand to become a little less responsive than usual. In other words, I couldn't unclench my hand, and the Pokemon, not understanding this, would keep zapping me because I wouldn't let go.

The third hit wasn't much more than the last, but it was bad enough. I didn't cry out because I didn't want anyone around to hear, but I would have given other circumstances. Now, along with the pain in my arm, I'm sorry to say that this particular shock had another profound effect on me. You, reader, should also take note of this; what had been the small tingle in my calf now became a full-on spasm of the muscle, but that wasn't all. She poured enough power into me to force that tingling feeling all the way into the area of my groin. Annnnnd… here we go.

The buzzing feeling planted itself deep within my groin, causing me to grimace from the unusual sensation; also, the unusual _stimulation_ , for that was exactly what the shock had done. I could feel a massive upswing in my arousal from the tingling set deep under the skin. Maybe if my thoughts hadn't been latching onto the image of the Flaaffy's sex for the past few minutes, or even better, if I had never seen her exposed like that at all, I might have been able to resist it. But, as it was, that feeling was too good to be true; it was mildly ineffable, a sort of pleasure coming from the inside out rather than the other way around. And boy, did I fall right into it.

The jumps in my muscles had ceased during the few seconds it took for my arousal to reach a peak. She still clung to me, but had lessened the flow of electricity greatly; the sensation of my nerves being pricked with her discharged power had all but reached its end, but that didn't matter much by then. My cock had already hardened impressively within the confines of my faded jeans. Of course, with arousal comes the mindset of arousal, and for me that meant the loss of all rational thinking… well, you know what I mean. Getting the Pokemon back outside didn't matter now; after all, why should she be out there when I _wanted_ her in here? The little vagina I had spied earlier now clearly reflected itself in my mind's eye, and I knew what I wanted. I wouldn't have been thinking this way had that stimulation not been so immediate. Please understand I didn't initiate this, and though she technically did, I understand that she did it unknowingly; the shocks were just a way for her to express her irritation. I wish I could say things stopped there, that I shook off the intense lust closing around me and regained my senses, but I can't. All I _can_ say is continue at your own discretion.

I still had the bowl in one hand; that's what I noticed first, and it was a slight bit of rationality peeking through then. I bent and placed it back down in its original spot. She let go, as I knew she would, and went back to munching happily. It was like I saw her with different eyes then, eyes that picked out characteristics such as how soft that wool would be… not as soft as some of the fur I'd seen on these creatures, but still quite good… and the gradual downward curve of her haunches that began under her tail, which I knew led right to her tight little organ.

Now on my knees next to her, I placed one hand onto the thick wool on her head and worked it around a little; its beautiful white sheen didn't give away its plush, slightly woven feel. I pushed my fingers a little deeper into that amazing white tuft, and she paid me no notice. "Good, I'll just keep going then…," I mumbled. My digits worked their way through those silky twines as I started to feel a little nostalgia. She reminded me, inexplicably, of the Delcatty. I can't say for sure why, since she had fur and this Flaaffy had wool, but I recalled it just the same.

And what had I done with the Delcatty? I had… I had fingered her… I had eaten her out… I had _made love_ to her, for fuck's sake… was that my intent now? My face was very hot, and I was aware that I must be blushing heavily, because the room itself was just beginning to cool as the sun started downwards on its journey across the sky. Also, I was hard as hell. Seemingly acknowledging that fact, my penis gave a hearty throb, and I groaned almost inaudibly. God, I _wanted_ her. I had come to that conclusion in the two minutes since she first shocked me, it seemed. I wanted to have her like I did every other Pokemon I had been blessed enough to share time with intimately.

If she would shy away was no concern to me then; all I knew was that running one hand through her soft woolen coat wasn't enough anymore. She had to be introduced to how I was feeling if we were to get things underway. With that idea grasped firmly in my mind, I maintained the motion of the hand stroking her head while the other made its way downwards, to a more private spot. I skimmed the smooth pink skin of her belly as I lowered my hand; she stopped eating and turned her head to look at me. I just smiled tenderly back at her as I reached my goal and ran a finger along her vagina.

The effect was not instantaneous like I had expected it to be; actually, she hardly reacted at all. She twitched a little, but held her line of sight on me. Then again, one little rub shouldn't be expected to get her instantly stimulated, which was exactly why I planned to continue. My finger slid its way back towards me, now firmly pressed against her tiny sex. The Pokemon exhaled heavily this time around. I repeated the same back-and-forth motion one more time, and then, all at once, she was practically panting. And I thought this Flaaffy would be a hard one to get going…

Within twenty seconds, both her vagina and the area around it had started to grow very warm; I couldn't see it from where I was, but I could definitely feel it. She hadn't begun getting wet yet, but that would come soon. Getting her to this state had hardly taken any urging at all. To be honest, I was fairly pleased that things had been so easy.

One hand lightly stroked the wool along her head as the other kept up its pleasurable antics between the Pokemon's legs. I was still stroking along the center of her tight organ, not yet ready to really dive in. Every few strokes, I would feel the warm fleshiness as the lips of her vagina parted slightly; and whenever that happened, she would give a little tremble. I rubbed my digit along her sensitive area for a little while longer, before envisioning a change in plans. I noticed that she was still standing; she looked awkward standing there with nothing to do as I worked her over, if anything. I could certainly help the Pokemon reposition; actually, I was obliged to.

I took the one hand off her head while the other maintained its course along her pussy; this free arm I wrapped around her midsection, under her little arms. From there, I lifted her a few inches off the ground to test her weight; not heavy, maybe thirty pounds. That was good. I simultaneously bent lower on my knees as I put some strength into the arm holding her and lifted her from the floor. She didn't give any sign of protest to being taken off the ground, so I refrained from releasing her. I warily backed up just a few steps, still crouching, until I felt my back hit the front wood panel of the desk. There, I slid down against it into a sitting position and stretched out my legs.

I could now sit stretched out with the Flaaffy sitting in my lap. I removed my arm from around her, so that she could rest comfortably on my body. Through that entire operation, I hadn't removed my finger from her pussy, and continued to not do so. This was much better, I could tell immediately; one hand was all it took to reach right around her and continue with what was about to become real fingering. The Pokemon relaxed a little, having realized that I was done moving her, and reclined against my chest. Though I had just taken it away, this prompted me to wrap my other arm around her again, just to be able to hold her closer.

Things went on like that for a while. The beautiful little creature lay back against me, almost wearily, and continued to pant as I stimulated the outermost portion of her sex. If I had looked down just a tad, I could have grabbed a nice view of the organ itself, but I didn't feel inclined to. It was nice, is all I can say; the room was quite except for her muted exhalations. My dick, still rock-hard even with her sitting unknowingly on top of it, continued to throb; that was something that couldn't be helped.

"Flaaffy…!", she moaned (yes, 'moaned' is the word for it) as I slid my finger into her insides up to the first knuckle. She had really begun to get wet over the past minute, prompting me to intensify things. I didn't let up from there, and with each movement into her slick little passage, she whimpered her name softly. I could feel the tight grip of her vagina around my finger every time it was pushed back into her; I wanted so much more, but I felt I could stay content doing what I was for at least a tiny bit longer. By then, I had no qualms about introducing the Flaaffy to such sensations; lust had been my driving force for quite a while. Besides, the pink-skinned creature was loving feeling my digit inside her, no doubt about that.

I started fingering her slippery pussy at a faster pace, pushing my finger deeper into her with each individual movement. Her mildly-lubricated vagina made for easy movement into and back out of it. Just as my forays inside her were nearing the base of my finger, I felt its tip press up against her cervix. The Pokemon squealed with delight at this previously unknown feeling. Her muscles tensed under my arms, and her entire body seemed to tremble for a few seconds. Thinking she had just orgasmed, I pulled my finger out. When I didn't push it inside again, she turned her head to catch me in the corner of her eye. I wondered why she was staring at me again, and then realized that she hadn't, in fact, orgasmed.

What I felt must have just been some sort of intense reaction to me reaching her cervix. I wasn't going to be finished until _she_ had finished, so back in my finger went. Her fleshy interior gripped it as it pushed forwards past both knuckles and pressed firmly against her inner barrier. She released another slight noise of pleasure at that, and then I had pulled it out. Repetition was the name of the game; I didn't change anything up as my digit dove into her time after time.

Shortly after, I was surprised out of my pattern of motion by the instant and unmistakable approach of the Pokemon's orgasm. My finger stopped moving, still fully buried in her. From my spot behind the Flaaffy, I saw her legs raise themselves instinctively as she tensed in my grip. With her madly trembling body still supported against me, I formed the end of my finger into a hook shape and began pressing different spots of her slick interior; that brought the little creature over the edge.

Her squeal of ecstasy was music to my ears. Her muscles twitched and jumped as her heated pussy released a small amount of ejaculate onto my hand. Seconds later, she relaxed all over, her legs dropped, and she slackened against me. She slid down into a recline on my chest, limp all over. I cold both hear and feel her exhausted breathing as her chest rose and fell desperately. The removal of my finger from her insides was accompanied by some more of her essence which had failed to get out originally. So, we had finished… or at least finished part of it. I obviously had more in mind than just some fingering…

"If you liked that, you're gonna love what comes next…", I cooed to her. Yes, sex was on my mind. I knew she would accept the offer I was going to make physically. But first, she looked like a few minutes of rest would do her wonders. I tensed my arm around her and used an edge of the desk to pull myself up; I was sore form that awkward sitting position. I hauled her limp body up along with me. With no other good places to put the Pokemon down, I decided to just let her sit on the desk for now; she didn't look too messy, so it would be fine. My jeans, however, were another story. Our position had placed my legs directly under her pussy, and I now had a nicely-sized spot of moisture where her juices had trailed off my hand. I'd leave her to recover for now while I went and changed into something else. I could wash my jeans later.

I eyed the Flaaffy for a moment; from her upright way of sitting, I could see that her sex was red and puffy around the edges from the massive stimulation she had received. Her chest was still puffing, and, though the pink skin made it a little difficult to tell, there might have been a trace of blush on her cheeks. I couldn't exactly tell from her body language, but it was very likely that I had just provided her with the first real orgasm of her life. That thought reassured me a little, and with that, I opened the door and left.

When I entered the room about ten minutes later, I saw just how much better she looked; almost back to normal, actually. She was sitting on the desk, busily fumbling with a pencil between her legs. Every few seconds, she would lose her grip on it and send it rolling off. Not having fingers must be interesting… well, not really. It would probably be pretty inconvenient, actually. I was wearing my old pair of sweatpants; not the best item in my scant wardrobe, but at least they were free of Pokemon ejaculate.

She gave me a sweet look before returning attention to the pencil. I walked over to her, leaned on the desk's edge, and nonchalantly inserted a finger between her legs and into her vagina. She squeaked in surprise and returned her gaze to me. Not intending to start again, I removed it from her. As casually as possible, I prodded her tiny pink clitoris; this caused her to squeak again, and a little more pleasurably that time. After a few seconds of massaging her little pink pearl, I took my hand away; that wasn't what I had come for.

Choosing a place wouldn't be a problem; I had had one picked out in my mind for some time now. I walked around the desk and sank into the chair. The Flaaffy's head followed me until I was out of her range of view. I regarded the pink Pokemon in front of me; she was cute, that was undeniable. Even her impractically short arms were pleasing to look at in comparison with her body. The constant companion of mine for a while now, lust, flared up in me. I felt myself beginning to harden already, only from viewing the innocent creature in front of me.

Bringing my arms forward, I put my hands on her back and scooted her around so that she had a clear view of me again. She regarded me sweetly, with a pleased exclamation of "Flaaffy!" I knew there was no denying that pleasant mood she was in. Hell, I even felt a little uplifted myself just from seeing her like this. One hand lay limply on the surface of the desk, and it only brought further amusement when she reached over to it with those stubby arms and prodded it. "What is it? Something you want?" I asked her. Without breaking eye contact with my face, she took her hands away from mine, and then placed one at the top of her vagina. She wanted me to finger her again.

If she was actually signaling that she wanted that, then I had the all-clear to go ahead with the sex I had planned. It would be better than a bit of fingering anyways. Not needing to get up from the chair, I loosened the waistband of my sweatpants and slid them off. Removal of my boxers in a similar way revealed the erection I had under there. "Alright, you cute little thing… let's do this." Was what I managed to say; I was really at a loss for words, knowing that amazing sex was about to occur.

Again, a hand went under each of her arms, and I lifted her out of the sitting position. Holding her limp body a few inches off the desk, I moved her towards me until she rested against my chest; there, I let her go. She slumped down a little, and then moved curiously back into a sitting posture, with her back to my stomach. That was the wrong way, though. I swiveled the Pokemon to face me, and then let her relax in my lap again. She was sitting on top of my dick. The pressure down there sent unmistakaeble signals to my brain; " _I need relief_." Well, I would get it very soon.

Picking her up again, I raised her as high as possible to allow my cock to spring up, no longer squashed under her. I lowered the pink-skinned creature, trying to visually estimate the small distance between myself and her inviting sex. A shiver ran along my spine as the head of my penis met her warm entrance; "Here we go…", I thought, for lack of anything else. As my arms moved down even more, I was pushed into the warm embrace of her vagina. Those first few seconds were so blissful, I almost lost my hold as my arms quaked. And it wasn't just me getting anything out of this; she was moaning her name nonstop, getting louder with every little bit she felt pushed further inside.

Only moments later, my hazy perception took note of there being no more space to lower the Pokemon into; I was fully inside her. And god, how wonderful it was. The warm, slick flesh of her interior gripped my dick tightly. I could sense every slight curve in her internal passage as it massaged me from within. There really is nothing else in this world quite like good sex… and, for me at least, being able to enjoy it with a good Pokemon. And that was exactly what I did.

On instinct, I raised her up a few inches (with little effort) and then allowed her trembling body to slide back down around the bit of me that had been removed. I tried that a few more times, before getting into real movement. Did I consider the Flaaffy's condition right then? No, I cannot say I did. She had, very surprisingly, taken my girth completely; from that, I could surmise that she would be able to continue taking it. That was what she ended up doing, too.

Every lowering of her onto me was met with an involuntary thrust upwards, pushing my cock fully into her. I was doing all the work, and didn't mind at all. Two minutes in, I could foresee not being able to maintain the lifting and lowering of the Pokemon, but that was fine; a new position was always available. I worked her over with thrust after thrust, making the little creature squeal with delight. She was wetter than ever before; while this invited faster movement, I tried to keep to the regular pace I had set, though I'm sure she would have been fine with going faster.

Her pussy molded itself around my penis as I entered her at the same rate; now that she was especially slick, there was little trouble fitting my dick into the hole that was clearly not meant to take it (and yet still did). I really couldn't take a whole lot more after several minutes. My endurance was not as strong as hers, it seemed; for the tiny thing she was, she held up surprisingly well. There was even a trace of composure in the limp, panting creature she had been reduced to. Endurance wasn't anything I ever saw fit to work on, and still don't. Why does it matter when I can satisfy every Pokemon I'm with already? Albeit, I'd never had a go with any of the bigger ones…

I was panting as well, both from the heated sex and the constant effort of supporting her weight. She hung limply in my grip, taking it. It's not like she could have done anything to help out, anyways. I was happy enough that I got to bang the Flaaffy in the first place. The rapid exhaustion of my muscles wouldn't matter, however; I could feel the first minor heat of an orgasm blossoming under my skin. God damn it, she was just too good! I couldn't have held on longer if I had really tried to.

"Oh God… fuck… agh…" I moaned incoherently as my arms slackened and dropped her fully onto me; I vaguely felt my tip press against her cervix. My cock throbbed once, then twice, and then shot a rope of cum into her. She moaned her name in ecstasy, and I was sure she must feel my seed being released into her warm insides. My orgasm slipped away like water through a closed fist. That first shot was followed by a few more, weaker ones, before it died off altogether.

And so there we were; quite the couple, I'd say. The Flaaffy, sitting on my lap with my cock fully buried in her, and me, hot, flushed, and panting with exhaustion. Actually, we were _both_ panting; good sex, as usual, had taken quite the toll. She was visibly flushed now, even with the pink shine of her skin. I didn't pull out. I was already softening, but didn't quite feel like abandoning that glorious warmth entirely. Now that she had no need for support, I removed my hands and let her fall back against my chest. One hand found its way to the wool on her head, while the other lay limply at my side.

I allowed my tense body to relax; it felt nice to let my muscles loosen after having worked them in such a way. The Flaaffy, aside from some audible breathing, was quiet. She wiggled a little against me and moved her head to the side to rest in the crook of my arm. I continued patting her head lightly as she closed her eyes; she would be asleep soon. Falling asleep was the only thing she would do in such a state of exhaustion, obviously. As for me… I was tired, but not the kind of tired that sleep would dispel… if you can understand that. It seemed fine to stay as I was for a while and let her rest.

As I sat and waited, I found myself able to think clearer now that our lovemaking was over. First, however, I began to feel the uncomfortableness of her tail pressed between us; I slid my hand between our closely-pressed bodies, and nudged it out. The Pokemon, whether consciously or not, wrapped it around to the front of herself. That felt better. Right, back to what I said; I began to think about both recent and past events. I had become inclined to do this ever since the Growlithe. Not that I can place the reason exactly, but I'd say it's probably just because while my body finds fulfillment in Pokemon, my mind does not. Basically, that I'm still in internal conflict over whether this is ethical or not… yes, I know I've written about this sort of thing before, but it's something that just won't leave me be. Well, I recall saying I would stop talking about this 'morality' or whatever, so I will. You know what? I would love to hear _your_ opinion on it, reader. Well, I think the problem there should be obvious… you probably think I'm insane anyways.

I'm going to go ahead and jump forwards a bit here; what comes next is really just a bunch of me thinking my own private thoughts, which you surely don't care to hear. How about we go to the part where the Flaaffy started to wake up? Yes, of course there's more to this story. Well, I'll continue from there, then…

I felt the small Pokemon stir against me, and knew she was rising out of sleep. I myself had been hovering on the edge of losing consciousness. Keeping my eyes open had become a struggle, so I was glad for the reason to do so now. She lifted her head, turned, and blinked blearily at me. Without warning, I was struck with another bout of insane lust; it was suddenly there, and I sure as hell didn't know why. She looked so cute resting there on my chest. The desire to have another go with her flooded my brain; it was undeniable.

I must have acted of my own accord, but I hardly noticed doing so. It only took a few seconds before the Pokemon was chest-down on top of the desk; the lower half of her body was hanging in open air, so I gripped her slightly above both feet to support her. Without any qualms, I entered her again. It was just as unexpected for her as it was for me; her shocked squeal said so.

Unfortunately, it is commonly known that the second round tends to not be quite like the first; this held true for us. It was still heavenly, I won't deny that, but just not as good as before. Her tight interior still gripped me in the same perfect way, but I couldn't find a reason as to why the sex should be any less satisfying than earlier.

I won't bore you with the 'juicy bits', or whatever. It was similar to before, just a different position. My hips slapped against her hindquarters repeatedly as I took her. The Flaaffy's pleasured breathing intensified, reaching the point where it again sounded like suppressed moans. We both lost ourselves in the ecstasy of the act. I obeyed my instinct and kept thrusting as she did likewise and continued taking it well.

A second round was a bit too much for the Pokemon, it turned out. While she didn't orgasm the first time I fucked her, she certainly did the second. I didn't slow down as she bucked and twitched, whimpered and squealed, and then released a nice bit of ejaculate to further lubricate her well-used vagina. I came in her seconds later; it was just too much. I hadn't lasted nearly as long as before (but neither had she), and that didn't bother me at all. It didn't bother her either, judging by the heaving of her chest and the flush on her cheeks as my cum began to trickle out.

I think my main point here is that it was _good_ sex. The best kind. And… well… another bond formed with a Pokemon I would never see again. It's pretty sad to think about, which is why I don't. Usually…

I'll end it here. While I couldn't remember who the Flaaffy's trainer was originally, I figured it out when he came to get the Pokemon. This was around four days after our nice little escapade; I had not initiated any more sexual activity with her. In truth, I didn't much feel like it. She had actually let me take her back outside after I had cleaned her up. From there, she wandered off to some indefinite place, and I hardly saw her again. That's the way things go around here.

So yes, that's all I have to say for now. If you have actually been able to stomach this up until now, I would think you can continue to do so… and will. I returned the Flaaffy to the trainer without so much as a bat of the eye. He left, and she left with him.

Makes me wonder what Pokemon I'm going to end up banging next… you didn't think this was just going to stop, did you? In fact, by the time this somehow finds you, I'll probably have fucked another one. But, that's life… well… no, it really isn't. You know what I mean.

(And yes, I did end up bringing all the other Pokemon their food)

I fully regret the long gaps between these chapters;  
Unfortunately, they are necessary, as finding time to write is often difficult,  
But as usual, thanks you for reading,

 ** _-Thecursednoodle_**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Daycare Man  
~~5~~**

Didn't expect to be hearing from me again so soon, now did you? Well, not hearing, but reading, I suppose. Doesn't matter. I'm back with more… of course I am. I always am. I always have another Pokemon to bang… one after another… after anoth- you know what? I'm actually feeling pretty disgusted with myself right now. I don't know why, but the feeling just came over me all at once. Although me currently hating myself doesn't prohibit me from writing, so I shall continue.

Everything's been a real drag as of late. And that's coming from me, the guy who lives in an isolated town in the middle of a valley. Business has been very, very slow. No reason for it to be so, but these things are in a constant state of flux. I do more or less nothing during the days that can be considered busy. Take that amount of doing nothing all day, and then double it; now that's what I've been doing the past three or four days.

However, it gives me plenty of time to write this. Why do I write about what I've done? Why do flying-types fly? Because they can. So I write this shit down because I can; I can't find any reasoning behind doing it. Sooner or later, someone who actually knows me is going to somehow come upon one of these, and then the water will _really_ start to boil. That's then, and this is now, though. I'm doing this again because I did _it_ again, and you surely know what I mean by _it_. I had sex with another Pokemon. Wow, putting that down here is starting to sound kind of repetitive, isn't it? Can't state the fact any more blatantly, much as I would like to.

So, I can tell you what happened. It wasn't quite the same this time as previous ones, and I believe you'll be able to see why fairly easily.

Around five days ago, must have been Thursday (or maybe Friday, I don't know), is when this occurred. That was also the day that I can tack down as marking the beginning of this slump in business. I was, as per the usual, at my desk in the corner by the door. I was doodling absentmindedly, a favorite pastime of absolutely everyone who has nothing more worthwhile to do, when the door opened. Mid-afternoon sunlight sparked in my eyes, causing me to wince a little. In the temporary moment of sun-blindness, I heard someone step inside, and then the door was shut behind them.

The first thing I noticed was the guy's height; there was a lot of it. Much taller than me, in fact. Whoever this was, he definitely wasn't the usual young-adult trainers we get around here. Rather broad face, with plenty of stubble visible around the lower face. Not that I would have said anything about it at the time, but he also looked quite haggard; visible hollows under the eyes, skin a little paler than might be natural. But who he was didn't matter; the fact that he had a Pokeball gripped in one hand told me he was here as a source of business for me.

I was the first to say hello. The guy responded likewise; he even sounded tired. It wasn't any of my business, of course, but I assumed he may have spent too many sleepless nights training. I have heard that strengthening one's Pokemon through training can actually become addictive, especially if there is something on the line. What mattered was that he was bringing business, and that I would gladly accept. It's my job anyways…

There's no need to detail our brief exchange. He asked about fees, and I told him the prices. He asked if I could take a Pokemon for two days, and I said of course I could. A Buizel, specifically, he said. Well, that was no problem, I said. The trainer paid on the spot, handed the Pokeball over without prompting, and walked out without a look back. And I was alone in the room again.

A Buizel wouldn't be a problem. Though it's a water-type, and lives naturally in water, it doesn't necessarily have to for survival. I didn't and still don't have much prior experience with them, but that's fine; it's commonly known that smaller Pokemon are generally easier to care for. Besides, I must say that Buizels have a certain appeal to the eye; not something explainable, but they are just pleasant to look at. I'm sure you can understand that.

"Well then, let's have a look at this one," I thought. The sphere vibrated in my hand as I popped it open. The accompanying flash of red light faded, and I beheld a Buizel in all its glory… which was not much, to be truthful. It was an undersized one, to be sure; maybe an inch under two feet. It sounds a bit mean to say it, but this Buizel was actually a shrimp in every sense of the word. It was standing upright as it had come out of its ball, and it maintained the position still. I could easily read the defiant expression on its face as well; not wanting to be here was at the front of the Pokemon's mind.

She was female; I could tell by the slight cream-colored edges of the single spot plastered on her back. Male Buizels have two of those marks, females have one. See, it's always useful to keep these little facts lying around somewhere. Like I said, she had a bit of appeal to the eye; a sleek, brown-furred body that was evidently built for travel through water. One blue fin on each forearm for navigating in said water, as well. Oh, and of course, her most defining feature (of any Buizel, too); the large yellow tube around her neck. I think it's a flotation device, but don't quote me on that one.

Her fur was what my mind's eye focused on directly. It wasn't long, or thick, but instead a smooth, light coat around over her entire body. Surely you haven't forgotten my… interesting… sort of fetish? I could only imagine how that beautiful coat would look under water; sleek and shiny. I would have loved to lay my hands on her right then and there, but like I said before, restraining myself was something I was finding easier to do these days. Employing that very ability, I allowed the Buizel back into her Pokeball, which I then set down on the corner of the desk; She would stay in there for a bit, until I summoned the energy to take her out back.

I sank back into the chair and pulled the piece of scrap paper towards me again. I started scribbling absentmindedly with the chipped pencil that is always kept in the top drawer. The room was once again silent except for the faint scratching sounds of the graphite against the paper. I let my mind roam as I busied my hands with the crude drawing. Foremost in my thoughts was the newly-acquainted Buizel; not actually very newly-acquainted, but I hoped I could get around to fixing that later… wait. What did I mean by that? Why would I ask myself a question I already knew the answer to; my perverted thought process was already fantasizing about how she must be between her legs. The idea was shelved far back within my cluttered head, but I sensed it all the same.

And how could I not have been instantly attracted to her, with such an amazing coat? Reminding myself I had been through these exact same cognitions before, I invested a little bit more focus towards my doodle. I was a bit shocked by it; it was a light sketch, albeit a crude one from someone who obviously isn't artistically gifted, of a Buizel. Between the Pokemon's legs was the unmistakable shape of a small vagina. I knew that had I had any coloring utensils, it would have been a light shade of pink. So you see, I was certainly playing that Pokemon over in my mind even before I had seen what she really had between those legs. And see it I did.

That illustration was a little disconcerting, to be honest; I wanted the Pokemon (hell, any Pokemon) so much that she was invading not only my thoughts, but my actions. My eyes flicked to the Pokeball sitting at the corner of the desk. No, I wouldn't do anything rash, now; that would be a dumb move. Not knowing then what I do now, I understand that it was not concern for myself that kept me from letting the Buizel out for the second time; nor was it concern for her. It was more of a worry of what that giant would do if he ever found out I had done something to his Pokemon. Really, when someone leaves a Pokemon at a daycare, any daycare, they probably aren't expecting to return and find it fucked silly (I mean by a human; other Pokemon are a different, more acceptable matter).

So, due to this, I kept my eyes off of the Pokeball for the next few minutes. Like all good things that one knows they would enjoy, however, my eyes kept making their way back over to it. She was in my thoughts, and I certainly did not want her in my sight; that would make the situation all the worse. Was there a solution? Yes, in fact, there was. I didn't leave the building, because I still had the responsibility of staying near the others out back, but I did take a nap. Yes, I slept; for several hours in fact. What can I say? Not only did the afternoon sunlight warrant a little snooze, it effectively removed the Pokemon from my mind.

I awoke to the first dimming of the sun behind the rockier slopes of the valley. By that, I estimated it was about 4:30 in the afternoon. I checked the clock on the wall; 4:45, actually. It was getting on towards night; the sun would be out of sight soon, and another day would be gone with it. Not that these days held any importance to them.

I blinked sleepily, and then rolled my head forward to rest my chin on the desk; I didn't feel like getting up at all. I was just beginning to ruminate on what I could root up for a meal when I spied the outline of the Pokeball; it was darker around its edges in the lessening light. What popped into my head on the tail of my previous thought was that a Buizel would make a nice meal. No, not in _that_ way! That's disgusting. I mean sexually. She would be satisfying. Ugh, why do I always think about such sick things…

I needed to let the Pokemon out anyways; my experience with the Delacatty had reaffirmed the understanding that leaving Pokemon inside their balls overnight wasn't a good thing to do. So I would let her loose, then; from there I could close the place up a little earlier than usual, because I felt like it, and leave. Probably end going home and then right to bed anyways, after all.

Or… I could have some fun with the beautiful little creature inside that Pokeball…

I think you know which option I chose.

I still insist that it was her amazing coat of fur which drew me more firmly into the act; if she hadn't had such a nice one, I probably wouldn't have done such things with her. I won't deny that the fact that she was in heat didn't push me all the more firmly into my final decision. I knew it as soon as I got a closer look between the Pokemon's legs. Yes, I had her out of her ball minutes later, and was kneeling on the floor in front of her.

She was standing a little awkwardly, not quite knowing what she was supposed to do. The defiant expression was still on her face as strongly as before. The Buizel didn't really have anything _to_ do; it was all on my part right about then. I hadn't put my hands on any part of her sleek body as of yet, but I knew it wouldn't be long until that started as well. I was actually quivering with anticipation; the Pokemon really was a sight to behold. I get the feeling that I hold an appreciation for Pokemon's bodies (especially the females) that not many other people possess. I wonder why that might be. That was sarcasm, what I just said. Writing doesn't convey sarcasm very well. Anyways…

Like I said, she was in heat; it was extremely obvious. I didn't recognize it because of my previous sex sessions with other Pokemon, but rather because I had learned how to see it a long, long time ago. It comes with my job, as well. With my knees on the floor, I was reduced to being only a smidge over her height. She only had to angle her eyes slightly for them to reach mine; and she did, in fact, have her eyes locked directly on mine. I stared back, not in the least intimidated. Maybe that might work on smaller Pokemon, but certainly not me.

From my lowered position, I still couldn't see any trace of the vagina I knew was hiding between the Buizel's legs. I wasn't going to go searching for it yet, either. I could however, see the damp, matted fur around it. Female Pokemon don't get that wet down there without reason; this was what told me she was in heat. How perfect that was, really; her nature demanded that she be in the mood, and I was as well; the stiffness of my dick told me that. I had a raging hard-on, but at least I can defend having it. Who wouldn't, presented with such an opportunity? Well, probably a lot of people.

I could see that she knew I was inspecting her in some way or the other; with nothing else to do, she settled for crossing her arms against her light brown chest. My eyes roved over her beautiful fur, and I longed to feel it even more. There wasn't much of a point in restraining myself; it was already getting towards the end of work hours, so I may as well go for it. That's what I did. As soon as my mind, however clouded with lust it already was, gave my body permission, my hands were on her. Not one, but both at once. I don't know why they ended up on the small Pokemon's shoulders first, but they did.

Her fur was as good as it looked; soft, sleek, and overall pleasant. I ran my hands down her shoulders, skipped over the curve of her crossed arms, and placed them on both sides of her well-curved midsection. The Pokemon let out a mildly irritated yip of "Buizel!", and unlaced an arm. With it, she pushed one of my hands off her. I pulled the other away before she had a chance to; I could respect her choice not to be touched. I was not yet pulled so far into my desires for her that I would deny her enjoyment. My boner was telling me to do otherwise, but I refused to listen. Pokemon have feelings, and it's important that humans respect them; that's a fundamental rule, especially in the daycare business.

So I kept my hands away from her. Instead, I again focused in on her body. She really was wet and matted in her nether regions. All I could think of was how that would make things easier when we got to that point. I wasn't even considering the idea that she might outright refuse my advances; it seemed she had already done something of the sort, but I disregarded that as having any real significance. I was ready to continue, should the Buizel show any sign of wanting to. And the best part was that I knew she would; she was in heat, for goodness' sake. It was in the nature of any female in a spot like hers to accept sexual favors. I knew that even as my head grew cloudier with irrational thoughts, and I knew that it wouldn't be long until I would get back to her smooth, light-brown fur.

I barely managed to another five minutes of restraint; her fur beckoned to me as I sat there in front of her. She didn't do anything notable, just continued to stare at me distrustfully with bright, amber eyes. I hesitantly raised a hand and moved it a little closer to her; no reaction. With nothing to judge her feelings by, I moved it towards her a tiny bit more. There was no reaction, though I had expected one. My eyes settled on her soft, brown fur again, and that pushed me over the edge of restraint. I lay the one hand on her hip, immediately sensing the cushion of her smooth coat beneath it. The Buizel seemed to give a miniscule squirm, but nothing more. All she did was hold her wary gaze on me.

That was the best all-clear I was going to get. With no hesitation, I laid my other hand on her opposite hip; soft, so very soft! I slid them upwards along her sides, savoring the way the Pokemon's fur ran around and under my fingers, until I reached her underarms. Strangely enough, she still gave no response. She looked like she was riveted to the floor; absolutely no signs of movement, other than the barely detectable rise and fall of her chest.

It was then that I finally realized she was soaking wet between her legs; even more so than before. My mind put two and two together immediately, even its lust-driven state. What I had just been doing, caressing her body, had been arousing her… she just wasn't showing it. It seemed like that shouldn't happen, but then again, she _was_ in heat. So this meant… I could continue?

I answered my own question out loud (though not too loud); "Hell yes!" I scooted closer to the Pokemon, and then really began what I had been waiting to do. My hands moved up and down her sides a few times, pushing the fur there down, and then allowing it to spring lightly back up. From there, I got on to her chest; one hand worked its way around her stomach as the other stroked her shoulders, one after the other. God, it was incredible. You can't quite understand, I'm sure, but just know this was just as good as sex for me. My cock was rock-hard already; my brain was getting plenty of the pleasured signals that foretold sex.

The beautiful little creature was getting into it too. She had started to loosen up in the spots where my hand was working her shoulders. I even caught her intense stare leave my face for a few seconds, before returning; I really think she was trying not to show her true feelings. Stoical. I like that.

Had I been in the Pokemon's spot, it would have been impossible for me to hold out for long, so I couldn't hold her at fault when a light moan of "Bui…" escaped her. I stopped; had I heard that right? She just moaned. The Buizel was loving it, and her defiant attitude could not refute that any longer. From the look on her face, she knew she shouldn't have let that pleasured noise slip; I had just been given the right to take things one step farther.

The fur was incredible and all, but my erection demanded something more. It wanted, I wanted, sexual satisfaction to go along with her nice, smooth coat. I took my hand from the Pokemon's shoulder and brought it down to her inner leg. I pressed a single finger into her fur down there. What I knew by sight, I could now verify by touch; she was so wet that the fur was becoming heavily matted. That was all good and well. She would be nice and ready for me whenever I decided to start; for I could tell that I was the one making choices here. She was weak-kneed and hot, by the feel of her body; not a fit state for any of her own action.

Instead of bringing my hand out from between her legs, I used the same finger to begin searching a little farther up. This was no overcomplicated treasure-hunt; I found her region of incredible warmth, and prodded it with my finger. She gasped very faintly, and trembled; I actually started to worry that her legs might become to weak to hold her up. Were that to happen, I'd be ready to support her if it meant we could keep moving forward. A course of action was shining clear in my head amidst all the other, jumbled thoughts that could no longer find their place. I would not yet dig into her, but instead stay on the surface. That would really get her going, not that she wasn't already, and from there, everything would be easy as pie. I cannot describe the immense satisfaction I felt then, knowing that seducing the sexy little thing had been so easy, and that she wanted sexual relief as much as I did. In fact, those thoughts of my hastily-devised plan brought words to my lips, and then out of them; "Let's do this."

Finding no need to wait any longer, I began slowly stroking the folds of the Pokemon's little vagina. I immediately noticed just how hot she was down there; the heat was practically radiating from her insides. She would feel all the better once I got into her, and even that wasn't far off. I felt her body begin to quake and shiver in earnest as my finger worked its way along the length of her steaming pussy, and then retreated. In an attempt to add a little extra to this, I dug the tiniest way into her with each stroke of the finger; not enough to give her the full experience, but just to the point where she began to pant loudly.

This was good; I felt I could have stayed like this until she came, which might not be long. In fact, I decided I would. Getting the Pokemon off now might help alleviate the intense sensations of her heat, therefore making what we were to do later better. Wow, I was actually kind of overthinking this. "Shut the hell up and finger her!" I mentally reprimanded myself. Pushing all of my focus back to the task at hand, I started to really get into it. The furred creature was warm and smooth on the very outside, so I could only fantasize about what lay within. My digit slid along her lips repeatedly, eliciting breathy moans from deep within her throat. I was sufficiently aroused as well; my massive erection said so. How I wanted to free it and skip straight to the best part…

Not one to slack during a time like this, I put my other hand back into motion; I began stroking her back encouragingly, enjoying the feel of her smooth coat beneath my rough fingers. It was blissful for me, and better for the Buizel; she arched her back to make my hand fit the contour of her spine; she really wanted everything there was to offer in me doing this. The finger gliding along her soaked sex didn't pause; every stroke allowed me to push it into her a little. She moaned erotically every, and I mean _every_ , time I did this.

I was getting quite warm myself, probably from the blush I knew was rising on my cheeks. Had the Buizel not had fur over both cheeks, I'm certain I would have spied a heavy blush on them as well. The fur was good, though; that was something I simply could not deny. The hand that had been on her back was now on one of her cheeks, stroking it gently. I felt inclined to say something in this sensitive moment between us both. The best I could come up with was a forced whisper of; "God damn, you're so beautiful…" Good enough, seeing as she couldn't understand me in the first place. That hardly mattered. What mattered was that her orgasm was rapidly approaching; I could sense it.

The Pokemon's sultry moans were growing to a new pitch, accompanied by the occasional exhalation of "Buizel… Bui…" I felt her trembling, and instinctively drew her closer to me; she didn't resist, and it seemed a little awkward that she was still standing in the same spot. That prompted her to get even closer to me. Yes, _she_ did it. Even with the late-afternoon warmth the sun had brought into the room, I felt the warmth of her body grow stronger. I just went ahead and finished the series of movements up, drawing her as close against me as possible. Remember, I was still kind of sitting on my knees awkwardly. It felt good, having her so close. I felt the heaving of her light-brown chest against me, her harsh breathing in my ear. It was erotic, to say the _least_ of it. My erection throbbed desperately. "Time to finish up," I cooed gently into the Pokemon's ear.

With that, I dug my finger straight into her depths, pushing as far into her heated snatch as possible. Unfortunately, her cervix impeded my progress; I could have reached a little deeper, had it not been there. I sound like I'm trying to disregard basic anatomy, so nevermind that. And I sure as hell didn't stop there; I wiggled it around inside her as much as possible, disregarding her safety in that one, overwhelming moment. That drove her over the edge more violently than I had ever seen in a Pokemon; the Buizel's orgasm hit her in one massive, smashing wave that reduced her to a squealing, moaning mess. Muscles tensed, twitched, and shivered, as her voice, so cute before, reached a high pitch of pleasure. Her twitching pussy let loose with a flood of female ejaculate, which ran down my wrist before beginning to drip onto the floor.

Just seconds later, she went completely limp, and I tightened my hold on her to keep her from collapsing. Drawing her close against me, I experienced a surge of affection not seen since I made love with the Delcatty. This… this was something else entirely. It sounds ridiculously cheesy to say this, but right about then, my entire love for Pokemon was put into perspective. I didn't love them in a way that allowed me to use them for myself, but in one that let me… share my enjoyment with them. I don't know what else to say, it was just such an incredible moment. I held her exhausted, used body close, and brought my cheek down to rest lightly against hers. Even I was breathing heavily. Amazing. Simply amazing.

She was ready to go again only a few minutes later. I had since settled down into a more comfortable sitting position, resting her head against my shoulder. I would have been content with another several minutes of resting there with her in silence, but she certainly wouldn't. All at once, the Pokemon had her head upright, and was staring at me eagerly, albeit with a trace of lingering exhaustion. Was being in heat allowing her to recover so quickly? I couldn't say; all I knew was that previous Pokemon had never been ready to keep moving within such a small timeframe.

I wasn't going to shrug off her eager advances, though. She placed a paw on my chest and whined lightly, simply asking for more. Not entirely sure of what to do next, I considered the situation; we could keep toying around together, or proceed straight to the real sex. My dick was demanding the latter, and for once I gave in to that demand. I was hot, impeded by my desire to take the Buizel, and probably smelling of her ejaculate. Two out of those three things could be taken care of later; the last one was for now, then.

So then, I would fuck her here and now… but in what way? Position was an important thing, I had learned by then. I had _also_ learned that it's always fun to try something new. A certain something popped into my mind at that thought. Quickly building on that idea, I decided upon how to do this; it would require a little effort from her, but nothing she couldn't handle.

I gathered her a little tighter in my arms, and then moved her away from me. Offering a second to get her bearings, I then placed her upright onto the floor, where she stood waiting. I again took note of the filthy state of her inner legs; some cleaning would be essential later. For now, we were fine. Now then, to try and figure out this position I had planned…

The Buizel wouldn't understand what I wanted, so I would have to guide her into doing the right thing. I pushed a hand under each or her arms, and lifted her by a fraction; I turned her to face away from me. She was curious about what was happening, that was for sure. She'd figure it out soon enough. Upon setting her back down, her head immediately turned to try and get a glimpse of me. With one hand on her cheek, I gently nudged it back; the Pokemon would only hurt her neck if she were to stare at me the whole time. I guided a hand onto her stomach, and one onto her back to match it; with this positioning, I began applying a little pressure on her back, while loosening the one on her chest. If you don't understand what's happening, I was basically trying to coax her into lying down on her stomach. Which she did, thank goodness.

The furred creature was thoroughly perplexed by now; I inferred that she was also a little nervous, being in such a vulnerable position on the ground. My one hand came off her back, while the one on her stomach began to apply pressure there. Acting accordingly, just as I'd hoped, she started to rise up onto all fours. I spotted her upper back arching, and put my free hand there to stop it; it was just the haunches that I wanted up. I still can't believe how easily she complied; then again, I suppose me having gotten her off let her invest some more faith in my ideals.

We were almost done with this over-complicated operation. Her upper body was pressed against the floor, and her haunches were presented in the air. I removed the hand from her upper back, hesitated to see if she would try and rise, and then relaxed. Yes, you've hopefully guessed it by now; I had just worked this incredibly compliant Buizel into the 'from behind' position… or at least that's what I tend to call it. I don't know what it's known as elsewhere.

Maybe you're thinking; "That's cruel to the Pokemon, having her positioned in a way she doesn't want to be!" Now listen here, she showed no sign of not wanting to be like that, didn't she? And, well, after all… she was in heat, and certainly deserved to be bred like it, eh? That was exactly what I planned to do.

Getting my clothes off took a few short seconds, and then I was on both knees behind her. Here I could see what was hidden before; a pink, smooth, inviting little pussy. I spied the miniscule pearl of her clitoris, but had no use for it. What she was about to get was better than some foreplay, and boy was she _going_ to get it; I was as hard as I'd ever been, and completely ready to go ahead. It occurred to me then that I hadn't given her insides much opportunity to accommodate me; all the fingering had been exterior, excluding the last few seconds. But it was too late to go back now. I won't deny that it turned me on incredibly to see her straight up presenting her rear, like a bitch ready to be bred. God, what am I writing? That sounds awful, but it's how I felt.

How I felt carries no importance though; let's get on to what I _did_. I took a little breath to steel myself for some serious pleasure, and lined up with her slippery pink folds. A single, concise thrust was all it took to get me into the Pokemon's insides, and oh, how blissful they were.

The Buizel squealed delightedly upon my impromptu entrance; now there was a sound I had never heard her species make before! I too, expressed my immense satisfaction through a heavy moan; "Oh god… fuck…" The inside of her pussy fit my cock like a glove. It was hot and tight, just as it should be, and what was more; her thorough lubrication turned that first thrust into a motion that pushed as far into her as possible. I felt the tip of my penis mash against her cervix, and spasmodically pulled back to avoid rough contact. There was no grace period after that either; we began going at it like it was the first sex we'd ever experienced.

She moaned her name lustily as I pumped away at her backside with short, quick strokes. I wanted to keep things neat, but the sensations offered by her tight, gripping insides completely denied that. My movements quickly became more erratic and mistimed. None of that was lost on the Pokemon, though; she moaned with every single thrust, fully submitting to it. Her weak body was pushed forward with every thrust, and then allowed to relax before taking the next one. Her pussy was incredibly slick, providing me the opportunity to push against her fleshy cervix with every thrust, which was what I began to do. There was no holding back from either of us; my concern for the beautiful creature began to melt faster than a chunk of ice on a hot day; why bother when we were both enjoying this so heartily?

With that notion, I increased the pace, allowing her tight walls to mold around my cock, milking it, positively begging to receive my seed. I hadn't done anything with my hands, and so I found it necessary to take a grip on both sides of the Pokemon's hips to prevent her from being pushed along the floor by the pounding I was giving her. I've had plenty of sex, and enjoyed it, but this… this was something else. We were going at it like there was no tomorrow. It was _forceful_. Really, truly, rough lovemaking; the kind that saps one's energy unbelievably quickly. And we were certainly both getting tired. Well, _I_ was, at least. I couldn't get any vibes or emotions from the mess the Buizel had become. The poor thing looked practically fucked into the floor. She had her rear raised as high as possible to take what I was giving. Her upper body was sprawled flat on the floor, arms lying limply at her sides. Without stopping, I leaned out a bit to try and see her expression. The half of her face I could see amazed me all the further; her eyes were heavy-lidded and half closed, and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth carelessly.

"Good God," I thought as I continued to pummel her backside, "she's completely out of it." I had never seen any Pokemon behave like she was. During my previous encounters, they had all been able to stay alert and react. What was there to say? She was in heat, and being given the best breeding there was to offer; better than some other pathetic male Buizel, that was for sure. Juices were trailing out of her entrance and catching in the fur that surrounded it; that soft, perfectly-toned fur. I dug my fingers into it, feeling every little strand under them.

Aside from the heavy breathing filling the room, there was no other noise. She had ceased her moans and squeals entirely, and I had nothing important to say. The silence was punctuated with the slapping of my hips meeting her rear every time I pushed back in. The heat of her pussy was getting to be too much, and I suddenly realized I would be orgasming soon, very soon. Better make the best of what I had left, then! All my attention was redirected towards the Buizel; fuck, she was beautiful; she really was, even in her current state of being fucked silly.

I couldn't find anything else to think about other than the sensation of me being inside her. Her cervix was the barrier that told me I had reached my destination with every thrust; from there, I knew to pull out, almost completely, and then head on back in. My knees were sore from being pressed against the floor for so long, but I paid them no heed; I was preparing for the inevitable conclusion to our lovemaking.

It became too much to resist; the intense grip of her insides coupled with the warmth and smoothness of her flesh was the ultimate potpourri of stimulation. As I had so many times before, I felt the gentle, blossoming warmth of imminent orgasm in my hips. I quickened my thrusts, if that was even possible to do by that point. The warmth morphed into the final stage of oncoming orgasm, that curious, ridiculously pleasurable feeling that all the pleasure was radiating from your nerves outward, until it finally reaches skin level, and you ejaculate. Which was what I did.

I growled deep in my throat out of pure instinct and the inability to find words, or even a moan, to meet the circumstances. Right before the brunt of my orgasm came to fruition, I pulled my hands from her hips and laced them around her upper chest; bringing myself down against her back, I fulfilled the desires of her heat, and completed our messy session with one final, massive thrust. I threw everything I had left into that one movement. I felt my cock slide through her entire passage, meet her cervix, and then, vaguely, a slight sense of _passage_. That's right; in that moment, I pushed into the Pokemon so hard that I penetrated her cervix, however little it may have been, and entered the region of her womb. And I'll be damned, _there_ was the squealing, _there_ was the moaning I had not been hearing the entire time. It was too much for her, my entry into her womb; she came for the second time, twitching and moaning her name. So amused was I with this spectacle, that I hardly noticed my own orgasm, nor the several ropes of semen I felt pass through my dick and into her womb.

And that was it, the end of the whole mess. I had absolutely zero energy left with which to do anything further; before my orgasm had even tapered off fully, I had pulled out and relaxed onto my side, for lack of anywhere better to rest. I propped my head up on one arm as I watched the Pokemon give a final few twitches, ejaculate streaming out of her reddened, used vagina. Her legs finally gave out and she collapsed onto the floor. From my angle, I watched her eyelids droop a few times, and then finally relax to cover her eyes as she fell asleep.

I spent some time there on the floor, resting my overexerted body. There was no urgent need for me to get up; though we were still in business hours, I had closed everything up and locked the door. There would be no unwanted intrusions. I watched the Buizel for a while. I was content to see the rise and fall of her chest as she enjoyed her impromptu nap. To lay there longer would have been nice, but I knew that, as usual, there were things that needed to get done, especially in the way of cleaning up the mess we had made. I promised myself that I would get up and take care of everything in just a few more minutes.

I closed my eyes; it felt good to be able to rest in the quiet darkness. While my body was relaxed and content, though, my mind was far from it. I was actually thinking hard about what had happened. Not so much about us having sex, that I was fine with, but rather how the way in which we had done it. The way _I_ had done it, mostly. It had been vigorous, seemingly bestial, for lack of a better word. Never before had I thought I could act so carelessly with a Pokemon, but in the heat of the moment…

These things won't worry you, reader, but that can't be said for me. I experienced quite the inner turmoil over how I acted. While my rational portion of my mind chewed out the wilder part, I kept trying to defend it with the simple excuse of; "It felt good. I just lost myself in what was happening." That was plausible, though, right? Not just good, it had felt amazing. I believe I mentioned this earlier, but there was something more to this than just the sex. I couldn't place my finger on it, but it gave me vibes similar to the when I had spent the night with the Delcatty. That had been truly loving sex; as for now, I didn't consider it that. It had been more like the fulfillment of both our desires; the Buizel's a little more natural than mine, seeing as how she couldn't help that she was in heat.

The thinking was beginning to make my head ache; it wouldn't do to keep it up. Best to focus on other things. There would be plenty of time for it later.

I raised myself a little higher on my arm; time to get up and get a move on. The problem was, I didn't really want to. No, I don't mean I wanted to rest there longer. I had caught sight of the Pokemon's inviting pussy again, exposed to me from her current position. Lust, that age-old companion, reared its ugly head deep within me. No… there was no reason to try anything more with the poor creature, and I wouldn't. But… even more conflict for me it seemed. I really wanted to do her again, that was the base of the matter. All at once, I felt it would be a good thing to have another round. My rational self protested weakly, and then gave up. I'd keep going, then.

I used my elbows to drag myself the few feet to the Buizel; there, I rose stiffly back onto my knees. I considered her for a moment; sleeping soundly. I really didn't want to disturb her, but my body was demanding me to. I lightly tapped the fleshy pearl that was the Pokemon's clitoris; she didn't even stir. Sleeping deeply, then; all the more reason to let her continue with it. But I couldn't, and wouldn't. I… well, I'm not quite sure how to describe this next bit… or if I can even write it down.

What I did next was… shameful, to say the least. Shameful by my standards, so maybe there's a little leeway there. I don't want to write about it, but… I started these so that I could do just that. So I will. I'll give it to you straight, and I won't be interrupting it with any stupid anecdotes like I typically do. This is hard to stomach for me, but I did it, and it needs to be put down here.

I'll state everything I did just as it happened; there's no need to defend a lost cause like myself. There was no 'transition' or anything that I felt within me as I stared at the Buizel, and nothing to suggest one either. I was staring at her lovingly… and then I wasn't; some sort of serious mental turnaround occurred, I suppose. All at once, she wasn't the sleeping creature with a nice frame and beautiful fur. Instead, she was the bitch of a Pokemon that needed some serious breeding to take care of her heat.

I… grabbed her tail; that's the worst part of what I did, for me at least. And I pulled it; she couldn't raise her ass back up while she was sleeping, so I'd just go ahead and do it for her. She woke with a start as soon as the pressure on her tail registered with her. She didn't make any sound of pain or discomfort, but rather a slight inquisitive noise, as if to ask what I was doing back there.

My erection had returned without me noticing, and I took no notice of its quick reappearance; I just did the obvious thing and pushed it back into her. That was when she squealed, and she didn't stop there. I skipped the slow pace entirely and moved directly into slamming my hips against her repeatedly. There was no warning for the exhausted Pokemon; my twisted state of mind didn't find it necessary to give her any. She wanted it, after all; had practically been _begging_ for it before, and now she was acting as if she _didn't_? I didn't care, she would take it like a good little slut. God, I'm sorry, but that's what I was thinking.

I tightened my grip on her tail, and yanked it back; this counterbalanced her raised hindquarters against my hips, so that she was hanging in the air from the back, pinned by the pressure of me on her. I continued pounding away at her slick, warm pussy, completely disregarding her noises of discomfort. I was back in her tight embrace, and that was all that mattered. I said I fucked her into the ground before; I hadn't in comparison to what I did to her then. It was rougher and more forceful than I would ever have even considered being to a Pokemon. Now I see it as an awful, unforgivable thing, but then… well, it was bringing me a ridiculous amount of pleasure to see her used in such a way, and by _me_ , of all people.

I really don't think I can continue writing about this awful thing… I'm actually becoming a little shaky, sitting here at my desk. I mean, it's against everything I've ever considered fundamental in taking care of Pokemon. Yes, having sex with them was the farthest thing from my mind a few months ago, but that came to change. And sex was fine, sex was safe when I was careful with them. This, what I did, was not. A whole new, previously undiscovered portion of myself took over. Maybe it was the strong lust that somehow brought it on, maybe something else; who am I to say?

I literally can't write about this part much more, so I'm going to skip to the end; my orgasm. The Buizel's tail still held tightly in one hand, I pushed the other forcefully against her ass, trying to find leverage for a final entrance with which to deliver my cum. Orgasm was rising quickly within me. I gave up trying to brace myself, and instead recalled the way I finished in her the first time, low over her back, and with both arms wrapped around her lovingly. I could certainly do better now, but there was to be no love in it. This little bitch of a female would get the seeding she wanted, no matter how forcefully I ended up doing it. And with that, my orgasm peaked. I didn't lace my arms across her furred chest though, I… I…

I got one arm around her stomach as planned, and then… then the other was around her neck… her _fucking neck_! I can't put this shit down! I'm sorry, it's just too much to have to relive it, even on paper! And then I… agh, what did I do? I finished up with one, massively forceful push forwards, not as deep as her vagina would go, but as deep as I _could_ ; and, being a human, I could go very deep. Her cervix parted unwillingly under the onslaught of my cock, and I got farther into her womb than before. There, I let loose; I definitely came harder than the first time, and that disgusts me. The abused little Pokemon uttered one final squeal of pain before going silent. I pulled out of her, let her drop to the floor, and admired my handiwork; what a pathetic little slut, couldn't even handle what she had been asking for. There would be no cum leaking out of her tight little snatch since I deposited it so far into her womb.

That was what I thought. And I started coming back to my senses after that. I saw what I had done to her and… I can't go on. I am very, truthfully sorry, but it's more than I can handle right now. I'm not the type of person to cry, but I find myself getting a little teary right now. Unbelievable, what I did to that innocent Pokemon… just… unbelievable. Everything started out fine, it was passionate, it was good the first time around, and then…

I'm sure you want to know what happened to the Pokemon; she was fine. No bruises, cuts, or scrapes, thank goodness. She must have been a little on the sore side for the duration of the nest day. Not that I would know; I distanced myself completely from her, instead letting her stay outside with the other Pokemon. No way in hell was I getting anywhere near her. I didn't, and still don't, know if she held any of what I did against me, and I really don't want to. Honestly, though… I'm sure she does. I caused her pain, and a Pokemon, especially one of average intelligence like her, is not apt to forget that. Her trainer picked her up at the promised time two days later. There was a very brief exchange of words between us, and he was gone… and the Buizel with him.

Really… this is the first time I've been completely glad to see a Pokemon go, even one I'd made love to. It wasn't that I disliked her, because she had been lovely, but I was plagued with guilt around her. Even now, I think of what I did, and… well, to put it quite blatantly, I hate myself for it.

I'm ending it here. I've had enough writing for now. Oh, I'll be back, no question about that; and hopefully under better circumstances, too. I… feel such awful guilt over what I did. And you read about it, and you probably enjoyed it. And you know what? I know that you want to hear more, whoever you are. Oh, you'll never get tired of hearing about me fucking every God damn Pokemon I come across! You know what? I'm sick and done with this shit for quite a while. Fuck you, you sicko.


End file.
